Night Tide - A Twilight Based Story
by breaiden0413
Summary: Growing up in a broken home isn't easy for anyone. Having to move constantly to escape your past is exhausting, I hope we aren't running anymore. Forks, WA seems to be a good place to settle as any, I'm feeling more at ease here than anywhere we've lived. But the threat of moving again hovers over us constantly. Will mom and I find happiness here, or will it disappear in the night?
1. Chapter 1

**Night Tide**

 **By: breaiden0413**

 **(Based off: Twilight by Stephanie Meyer)**

 **(Author's note: I do not own Twilight, the characters, places, or ideas. I just play in her world. I DO however own the OC, her family…and her life's story.**

* * *

"Everything is Magical when you see it with your Heart"

* * *

 **Student Profile:**

 **Name:** Remington "Remi" Cross

 **Age:** 16

 **Hair Color:** Curly brown, about mid-back length

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Height:** 5' 2"

 **Weight:** 108 lbs

 **Family:**

 **Marirae Cross –** Mother (Pronounced My-Rae)

 **Lincoln Courtright –** Father

 **Trevor Courtright –** Older Brother

 **Grade:** 11th


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Rain, fog and various colors of green. These seemed to be the consistent picture while driving through Forks. It was a trip up the coast for the most part on the I-5, but being cramped in the car for nearly twenty-six hours it was a very long drive. The car was warm at least, mom, the ever steady rock of our family, was happily driving along the freeway. She didn't look her age, she looked younger than her age of thirty-five. Her curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the curls were hiding the hair-tie. Her brown eyes on the road. She wore a red zip up sweater over a green long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans adorned her legs and her brown boots were on her feet. She didn't look her age, surprising she didn't look older considering her job. She was an emergency doctor/nurse. She had her degrees in both which made her more universal, if she wasn't able to get a job as an M.D. she could easily be hired as a nurse.

Mom had been helping people for as long as I could remember, she worked long hours for as long as I could remember too. She worked long and hard hours to be sure we were well provided for. We weren't rich, and we sometimes lived paycheck to paycheck, and often we didn't see her much on holidays but we knew she tried to be there when she could. She was humming from the front seat to something on the radio. I didn't know the song, it had a catchy tune but didn't listen to the radio often.

We were moving from the sunny state of Arizona, Tucson to be exact. Tucson was one of those retirement states, where half of the population were either elderly or college students. It was going to be weird to be going from sunshine nearly three hundred days of the year to cloudy overcast nearly the same amount of time. It wouldn't be the first time we had driven nearly across country. It sucked having to move though in the middle of the year for school. Normally mom tried to wait so I could finish out my year, but this year…it wasn't feasible. They were too close on our trail, and despite the restraining orders, they were just pieces of paper and wouldn't stop them. So we packed up our Subaru and rented a small U-Haul trailer hitched it on, and away we went up the coast. I'd miss my friends in the sunny state, but there was internet, Skype, and of course the phone calls and texting.

Mom seemed pretty optimistic about this place, said this was it. The final frontier, we wouldn't be moving any longer. From what mom told me, this was where she grew up. She used to live on the local Indian Reservation, however there were no houses there for us, but they did find us a semi-fixer-upper in Forks, WA a twenty-five minute drive from the Reservation. Mom, by blood, was a Quileute, she was, and has been a part of the tribe since birth. I was as well, the Reservation recognized me as a part of the tribe and I was even listed as such on my birth certificate. We were under the protection of the tribe despite not living on the Reservation, it was a special circumstance case.

We had visited Forks and the Reservation every couple of years, but it had been so long since we had last visited. I was eight when we were here last. It still held the same magical charm it used to when I was a kid. Forks always reminded me of a magical fairy-tale place. Any moment you'd expect to see Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's cottage nestled in the woods. Or some mythical creature stepping out of the fog. Forks had that sort of magic all its own, and even now at sixteen, it still held its allure.

* * *

It was almost mid-afternoon when we pulled into the driveway. It was a two-story home, it was a paneled home painted a deep green with a brown shingled roof. The house itself could use another coat of pain and the roof probably could be re-shingled but it was cute. Off the back of the house I could see a large stone chimney stack, we'd never had a fireplace in any of our previous homes. We always lived in apartments or rentals that we paid month to month. There was a garage off the house with a covered pathway to the home, mom had parked just outside the garage. The garage was the same paneled siding as the house and painted the same color with brown shingles for the roof as well. It was pretty decent sized. Pulling my own curly hair under my dark blue pull-over hoodie hood, I stepped out into the light drizzle of the rain. I work dark blue-jeans and brown boots similar to that of my mother's. The ground slightly crunched under my boots. Mom and I quickly ran under the safety of the cover and to the side door of the house. Pulling the key out she unlocked the door, we scrapped the mud off our boots and entered the house.

Whomever had been taking the house for us while they waited for our arrival had been here recently, the house was warm upon entry and even the kitchen light was on waiting for us. The kitchen itself wasn't very big, but it didn't need to be for just the two of us. The walls were painted a light mint, there were cabinets on the floor that were a light wood. There were shelves at head height on the left and right above the cabinets. On the north wall there was a window looking to the backyard it was also where the sink sat, so whomever was washing dishes could look outside. The stove was on the west wall beside some cabinets that ran along the wall on the right side of the stove. The short wall for the kitchen before the doorway into the rest of the house was on the east wall, more cabinets ran from the window to just before the doorway. The shelves were above the cabinets on either side respectively.

To my right/ the south end of the room was our dining room, the far wall had a large window that revealed the front of the house, the empty space in front of said window would likely house our dining table and chairs that were currently living in the back of the U-Haul. The mint colored walls continued to this end of the room, but there was light paneling that matched the cabinets covering about from waist down. We definitely had to get some photos or paintings to break up the mint. The floors were tiled, light with splashes of mint and browns.

Continuing out of the kitchen we went into the hallway, across the way was a large family room, the room was carpeted in a grey carpet and south wall had two windows that revealed the front lawn of the home, that wall was painted a warm brown color as was the north wall. The north wall was long and quite empty, it would be a good place to put the television and photos. There was an archway near the east wall that was left a slightly off white with a window adorning it. That door led into a small room. It was painted a red color with the water heater in its own separate closet. But it had hook-ups for a washer/dryer. Behind me on the east wall were several of the same light colored cabinets for storage and a counter top for folding clothes. There were shelves at head height for extra storage. Back on the north wall was another doorway (with a door) that led into a study.

The study had hardwood floors that were dark in color, and the walls were painted a saffron green, but from the waist down were dark wood paneling spanning the entire room. Mom would be able to use this room as a study for work. On the East wall there were a few windows showing the side of the house and another window on the north wall showing the rear of the home. On the west side of the room was a doorway that led back into the hall. Across the hall from this room was a spare room, there were windows on the north wall of the room and more on the far west side of the room. There was plenty of natural light, the carpet was a light tan while the walls painted a soft sunset orange color. Moving south back towards the kitchen there was another door that led to a half bath, complete with sink and toilet. There was also a small window to let steam out at the top of the window on the west side of the room. There was some cabinet space but it wasn't a complete bathroom. It had a door that led back into the hallway. The hallway itself was large enough to where two people could move back and forth comfortably, towards the middle of the hallway was the stairs to the second floor.

I noticed that mom was no longer walking through the house with me. I climbed the stairs, surprised that none of them squeaked under the weight. The house was obviously well take care of. To the south of the second floor landing were two doors, I headed to one on the far south of the wall, upon opening it was a large room, there were windows on the walls revealing the front of the house and the side of the house where the garage was. The walls here were painted a lilac color and the carpet a light tan with flecks of gold and white. I could see mom downstairs looking at the back of the car trying to decide what was going inside first. There was a window to the west of the room that led to a bathroom, it was a full bathroom with shower, sink, cabinet space and toilet. This bathroom was painted an off white but the tiles and paneling were tan and had various sea designs on them. The toilet and sink were white porcelain respectively.

Heading back out into the hall with the door on the east wall, I headed to the doors facing the rear of the house, opening the first door revealed a room that I immediately knew was my own. The floors were carpeted and a light white color and fluffy, the walls were painted a mixture of blue and purple like the sky at night. The window on the wall across from me was a bay window. There weren't any other windows but the window was large and bright and even opened a little. It revealed the large expanse of our back yard up against the woods. It had a nice view. To my right upon entering the room was a bathroom. The walls were a light blue and the tile was white upon my feet and white paneling was around the room. There was a sink, toilet and a white tub with a detachable shower head. It was perfect.

The other end of the house was another spare room, we'd likely use that one for storage until we got everything where it needed to be. I heard tires upon dirt as I peeked outside, I saw a police cruiser pull into our driveway beside the Subaru. Although we had done nothing wrong, I couldn't help but feel a little trickle of fear run through my veins. Police and our family weren't exactly happy feelings. I headed downstairs and went beside my mom who was now talking to a man. He was tall and had brown short hair. He wore the police uniform with a leather bomber jacket with _Forks Police_ emblazoned on the back with the Forks Police force on the back as well. The badge on his jacket revealed him as Chief C. Swan.

"Remi come meet Chief Swan," Mom called.

I smiled tentatively at the police chief, he smiled back, and he seemed a little socially awkward.

"I'm Charlie, the police chief around here, my daughter Bella and I live up just the road." He said gesturing wordlessly to road up a ways where I could see an old red truck parked in the drive.

They were far enough to give privacy but close enough if we needed any help or had questions.

"Bella's around your age, she's a year older, but she's going to Forks High too!" Mother gushed happily.

I smiled politely.

"That's cool,"

"It'll be weird being the new girl, Bella was the new girl for about a week, and it'll get easier." Charlie offered.

"I'm used to being the new girl," I mumbled awkwardly.

Charlie looked uncomfortable.

"We move around a lot," Mother offered.

Charlie nodded. He looked at our car and U-Haul.

"Do you guys need any help unloading anything?" Charlie offered.

Mother shook her head.

"This is the small stuff, the bigger stuff will be arriving on Sunday, Billy has some of the boys coming up from the Reservation to help move."

Charlie nodded.

"Good,"

Mom and Charlie continued their small talk while I began unloading boxes from the car. Forks High School was the local school, mom would have preferred me to go the school on the local reservation but they wouldn't be able to add me since the year had already started. Plus it was nearly thirty minutes away, it would be harder for mom to get me to and from school.

One of the good things about moving so often, mom and I had a system down, mom would chat up the neighbors and find out what was going on and I'd start taking the boxes in the house and setting them in the various rooms they belonged in. This was so much smoother than our first few moving attempts. It was almost an hour later when mom came into the house with some boxes and nearly everything was moved. By the time the sun was setting everything out of the car and the U-Haul.

"Would you mind staying and unpacking the kitchen while I take this back?" Mom asked.

I nodded. She looked at me warily almost.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, and smiled what I though was a reassuring smile.

"I'll be ok, I'll lock the doors."

Mom nodded, she grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out the side door, I locked the front door and the side door before going up to my bed and pulling off my boots. I nearly groaned in appreciation, my feet had been holed up in my boots for so long it felt good to have them off. Back in Arizona I spent ninety percent of the time in the house barefoot. However, seeing as how Forks was a bit colder than Arizona I don't think that would be possible, I'd have to invest in warm fuzzy socks. Once my shoes were off I headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the first box on top and pulled out my pocket knife and cut open the tape and began methodically emptying the boxes and putting things where they belonged.

Mom and I had pretty much put everything in the same spots, it would take some time getting used to the new kitchen and the placement of everything but we'd get by. I was just finishing up the last box when mom returned nearly thirty minutes later with food in her arms. I opened the door before she got to the door and she smiled at me gratefully.

"I figured since we've not gone grocery shopping yet I stopped at the local diner and got something to go."

I nodded and grabbed some forks from the drawer and we headed in the living room and sat on the floor and ate out of our Styrofoam containers. Mom had some steak, broccoli, and a dinner roll with rice, and she had gotten me the same thing. We didn't talk, just ate, I think we were both exhausted from the journey. After we were sufficiently stuffed with food, we threw out our containers and headed to our respective rooms and rolled out our mats and sleeping bags. I pulled on my pajamas. A long sleeved white shirt and red pajama pants with panda's on them. I switched my white long socks for red fuzzy ones and climbed into my sleeping bag and lay in the darkness. I wasn't sure how long I lay there, but the sound of the drizzling rain lulled me to sleep. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The next few days flew by, the larger furniture was delivered on time on Sunday. The house was beginning to look more and more like a house. The living room had finally taken on a color scheme of greens and browns, pictures were in their frames and hanging on the wall. The rug was in the living room, the television was mounted and the despite there being too many plants to count outside, we had several in our home. The kitchen looked good with the dark table and chair set we had and the red kitchen appliances and pots and pans that mom had bought. The downstairs bedroom had a queen side bed with bright yellow and white bed set, the bed-frame itself was a light wood with the dresser and nightstands to match. The half bath had the yellow color scheme to match it.

Mother took the lilac room and her bed set was a dark plum and purple. Her bed was a wrought iron canopy with dark sheer canopy covers. Her dresser and nightstands were black and her lamps on either side of the bed were dark iron with purple lamp shades. She had several little saplings around the room, including some mint and lavender plants. Her bathroom matched her bedroom with purple hues. My own bedroom had the sunset theme to it. The bed set itself was deep chocolate with purple and orange pillows. My bed was a four poster canopy with an orange/pink sheer panels. My dresser and nightstands were a soft teak, they were made by some of the boys down on the reservation. They were beautifully made, my desk was near the bay window with my cushioned desk chair and my laptop sat upon the desk charging. My dresser had my clothes tucked away neatly and my room was comfortable as I wanted it. My bathroom had a sea theme, shells, and comforting scents covered the room, including a rather large Himalayan Salt lamp my friends from Arizona had gifted to me before I left. Apparently it would help with my anxiety.

We had gone grocery shopping shortly after we got the furniture arranged, so now the fridge was full and we were currently buzzing around the kitchen like bees. Mom had invited the local chief of staff of the hospital and his wife to dinner tonight. So I was currently wearing a red sweater, my hair was wrestled into submission in a ponytail with some curls by my ears, I wore dark washed jeans and my black boots that ended at my knee. Mom was wearing a white sweater dark washed jeans and gold flats. Her hair was neatly pinned out of her face but still retained its volume. She looked completely at ease and probably the happiest I had seen her in a long time. There was a knock on the front door, mom rushed me to the stove, and she had just taken the food out of the oven.

"Here, plate this while I let them in,"

I nodded. Mom rushed out of the kitchen and to the front door to let our guests in. Meanwhile I plated the mozzarella stuffed chickened parmigiana over a bed of thin noodled spaghetti. I easily plated them sprinkling them with oregano and gently putting them on the preset table, I took the salads out of the fridge and set them at the various plate settings, to top it off I set the bread-sticks on the table.

"Remi?"

I wiped my hands on a clean dishtowel and headed into the hallway. Mom stood beside two unbelievable beautiful human beings. The man was tall standing at about six feet two inches. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a beautiful golden color, they reminded me of amber. He wore a dark blue sweater and tan khaki pants and dark leather loafers. He seemed very kind. Beside him was a woman, she matched his beauty. She stood at five feet and eight inches. Her hair was brown with caramel highlights her eyes were the same golden as her husband. She was wearing a plum sweater dress with gold earring and black flats. She had a gold tennis bracelet around her right wrist. There was a beautiful diamond ring shadowed by two sapphires on her left hand, it was a beautiful wedding band. Altogether it was a gorgeous couple, I felt very self-conscious around such a couple. From the slight flush on mom's face she was just as affected.

"Honey this is Dr. Carlisle, he's the chief doctor at Forks Hospital. This is wife, Esme." Mom introduced.

"Hi, I'm Remington," I said a little shyly.

"Pretty name," Esme commented.

I could feel the flush to my face.

"Thank you,"

Mom giggled and ushered us all in the kitchen. Dinner was eaten and small talk was made between mom and the doctor and his wife, when we had finished we headed into the living room to wind down.

"Remington, will you be going to school on the reservation?" Carlisle asked politely.

I shook my head.

"No, mom signed me up for school in Forks." I responded.

"Our sons and daughters go there, we can't have any kids of our own, so we adopted. But you'll likely meet them tomorrow," Esme responded.

I nodded, not quite sure what to respond with.

"If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask any of them, they're all friendly." Carlisle assured me.

I smiled gratefully. We made small talk, I learned that they had been in Forks a little over two years, and Carlisle had made quite a name for himself becoming Chief Doctor. Esme was a stay-at-home mom and also did architect on the side. They had three four sons, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Liam, and two daughters, Rosalie and Alice. Before long the time flew by and it was nearly eleven at night, we bid goodbye to our visitors, and cleaned up the kitchen. Mom practically gushed about the Cullen family all night and was excited to go to work the next day. She was practically as giddy as a school girl. It's honestly the happiest I had seen her. Perhaps coming to Forks was what we needed.

* * *

My alarm came too early the next morning, 6:45 am. I stumbled out of bed before showering and trying to tame my hair into submission, I failed miserably and ended up with it down and some anti-frizz thing in it. A dark blue long-sleeved sweater and dark jeans and a pair of converse down I headed downstairs with my dark blue matching messenger bag. Mom was already in the kitchen in her scrubs putting eggs, bacon and toast on a plate. She set it down in front of me as well as a glass of milk. After a few moments she joined me with her own plate and a glass of apple juice.

"Nervous?"

I bit my lip and she smiled.

"Don't worry, we won't be moving anymore, you can settle here." Mom assured me.

"What if they find us?" I murmured.

Mom shook her head.

"Don't worry about that dear, we're safe in Forks. They can't touch us. The hospital is already aware and the school has the paperwork they need as well."

I nodded but I was skeptical. The paperwork was just that, paper. They never follow by the laws of the land. Mom took hold of my free hand and squeezed it, trying to be reassuring. After we ate, we headed towards the school. I would be early but it was better to be early than late. I'd be able to get my schedule and learn my way around. Mom had to be at the hospital early, I'd have to get a job and save up for a car of my own. It was more than likely she'd have to work late or long hours so I didn't want to be a burden.

Forks High School was just like everything else here, just off the freeway. I was a little confused as we pulled up, there was no high school feel to it. The buildings looked like little brick houses, vines crawled up them creating intricate designs and patterns, there were sidewalks to each of the buildings, buildings that were marked by dark wooded plaques with gold numbers. Mom pulled up in front of the school and I kissed her cheek before leaping out of the car. The sky overhead was overcast and from what I heard on the news, the weather would be drizzling all day.

"Do you have your cell?" Mom asked.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my Samsung. She smiled.

"Text me if you need anything, I'll let you know if I'll be late later." Mom said.

She looked apologetic, I shook my head.

"No worries,"

"Have a good day," mom called.

She then rolled up the passenger window and drove off, there were very few cars in the parking lot. I did notice the shiny silver Volvo and jeep. They were probably the nicer of the cars in the lot. Shaking my head I headed inside. It was significantly warmer inside than it was outside. The typical marble looking linoleum adorned the floors and the walls were the off white ninety percent of the school populations used. There were many little showcases with fliers, trophies, and other announcement adorning the walls. Small black signs on stands directed me to the office. The office itself was small but a large desk cut the room in half. Directly in front of me at the opposite end of the room was the nurses office, depicted by the plaque on the door, behind the large desk that cut the room in half was the principal's office. Three women sat behind the desk all had their own computers, and desk space and printers. Brightly colored flyers were taped along the desk depicting various goings on at the school.

The woman behind the desk had red hair and was wearing a green sweater that made her red hair pop and the even bluer eyes pop behind thick rimmed tiger's eye-like framed glasses.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"I'm Remington Cross, I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said softly.

Immediately recognition lit behind her eyes. She beamed at me.

"Mairae's daughter! She's was ever so excited signing you up," she commented.

I smiled politely as she chatted away about my mom, a few clicks on her computer and she printed out several sheets of variously colored papers.

"This is your schedule, your classes, lunch time, and building numbers are listed,"

The first paper was the normal white and black printed paper, she handed me a pale pink sheet of paper.

"This is a map of the school, the buildings are numbered outside and on here, should be too hard to find. If you get lost ask the students they're more than happy to show you around."

The next piece of paper was a pale blue.

"This is something for you and your mom to fill out for the nurse. Any allergies, or conditions we need to know about that sort of thing."

The final piece was a half sheet of paper, it had several teacher's name and a place for them to sign.

"Have your teachers sign this and then turn it back here at the end of the day."

I nodded and thanked her for her time. I made my way out of the office and found an empty bench in the hall to view my schedule.

 ** _1st Period –_** _AP English_

 ** _2nd Period_** _– Geometry_

 ** _3rd Period_** _– U.S. History_

 ** _4th Period_** _– Biology_

 ** _Lunch_**

 ** _5th Period_** _– P.E._

 ** _6th Period -_** _Spanish_

 ** _7th Period_** _– Free Period_

Classes were pretty straight forward. I was always good in English so it was one of my few AP classes, I frowned at geometry being my second class of the day, math was not my best subject and yet somehow I manage to keep progressing to more and more difficult math classes. One thing about Fork that I didn't like was the requirement for physical education for all four years, back in Arizona you didn't have to worry about that, and I wasn't exactly graceful. I'd trip over nothing on a flat surface. The only sport I was relatively good at was grappling. I had taken judo when I was seven and continued it in various schools until I was fourteen. I was small but I was flexible enough to be good at it. I was decent at soccer but anything else, I failed horribly at. Hopefully the P.E teacher would take pity on me and let me walk the track. It would be safer for both me and other people.

Glancing at the time on my phone I ventured I had a good twenty more minutes before class, and the staring would begin. I decided to venture to my classroom early and take my seat and get acquainted with the teacher. Like the office lady had said it was rather easy to find the classroom, luckily my AP English class was one of my only classes that was in the main building. Classroom 12 was easy enough to find, inside was a woman, she was in her mid to early twenties, her hair was a chocolate brown and her eyes were a piercing green. Her hair was twisted into a delicate up-do and she wore a yellow blouse beneath a dark blue blazer and matching pencil skirt. From my vantage point I could see she wore red patent leather heels. She seemed intimidating. I knocked on the door indicating I was there, she looked up at me with frameless glasses perched on her nose. She looked at me over those glasses and waved her hand for me to come in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm Remington Cross, I'll be joining your class today." I said quietly handing her my slip.

She looked it over and then looked at a clip board she had on her desk. She seemed to find what she was looking for and then looked up at me.

"I don't tolerate foolishness or slacking off in my class. Am I clear?"

I nodded, she seemed skeptically and signed the slip before handing it to me. She handed me a list.

"Here are the books we will be utilizing in our class and the assignments and when they are due and what format I want them in. No exceptions because you are late to join our class."

I bit my lip looking over the list that was a little unfair. The first assignment was due on Friday. The only saving grace I had was that I had read most of the books on the list.

"You can take the seat there in the far back corner. Should you disrupt my class you will be moved forward."

I nodded and she returned to her work, more or less dismissing me. I went to my desk in the corner and got out my notebook and pen ready. As I was doing so I heard more footsteps of people coming in. I looked up and watched the students as they came in. From what I could see they were all seniors and a few juniors. I was keenly aware of the stares from people as they filed in. Including that of a pale boy. He was my age maybe older, his hair was a honey blonde color, and his eyes were the same peculiar shade of golden like Dr. Cullen's. I wondered if this was one of their adopted children. He wore a dark blue long sleeve sweater that seemed to be made of a material similar to thermal, he wore dark washed jeans and blue and brown loafers. On his wrist he wore a leather band with a snap close and a crest on the top in pewter. He occupied the seat to my right. The bell rung promptly at 7:45 and the teacher stood and addressed the class. From what I gathered she was used to being intimidating. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Class was…interesting to say the least. The morning flew by, I discovered I had a few classes with several of the Cullen's possible adopted kids. I had class with the honey blonde boy in English, U.S. History and Biology. In Geometry I had a big muscle-bound guy, he had short brown hair that seemed like it would be curly if long and the same golden eyes. He seemed well liked by everyone in the classroom, with the exception of the teacher. Joining us in Biology was a short pixie haircut girl with black hair and with the golden eyes. She was petite, slightly shorter than I was at four feet ten inches. and she seemed to have a flair for fashion.

It was now lunch time and I stood in line with the sea of other people waiting to get school lunch. Honestly I wasn't very hungry, but I was invited to sit with Angela, a girl in my Biology class. She was nice and very sweet. Once I was at the front of the line I simply took some water and some chips. Mom would've been disappointed with my choice in food, but nervousness was taking over me and I doubt I'd be able to stomach more. Angela caught me in the lunch line and guided me over to their table. Already the table was slightly full, and I felt a little weird sitting there with complete strangers. Angela introduced everyone at the table.

The first she introduced me to was Ben Cheney, he seemed very kind and sweet. He had golden tan skin, black hair and brown eyes behind frameless glasses. He seemed a little shy like Angela but he was kind. He stood at about five feet seven inches, Ben seemed very fond of Angela, and I wondered if there was something there. Next she introduced me to Mike Newton. He had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, standing about five feet eleven inches. He seemed kind and sweet like a golden retriever. Sitting beside Mike was another boy, Austin Marks, he was a little taller than Ben, and had brown hair that was short on the sides and longer on the top. His eyes were brown and kind. He and Ben seemed to be pretty close.

Jessica Stanley was the next person I met, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes standing slightly taller than I. She seemed the stereotypical happy go lucky valley girl. She seemed pretty girly by her state of dress. Beside her was Lauren Mallory. She…seemed very stuck up. She had pale blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was long a flowing at about waist length and she stood at about five feet six inches. She seemed to be well-dressed, but her personality made her…ugly. I sat beside Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter, she had brown hair and brown eyes, and she stood at about five feet four inches. She seemed about as socially awkward as I was. For while there were several tense moments no one talked but of course our resident chatterbox overtook the silence.

"Two new girls in two weeks, that's exciting!" Jessica said happily.

I felt Bella cringe beside me.

"Why'd you move to Forks?" Mike asked after a while.

"Mom grew up here, and I was born here," I replied.

"Do you have any siblings?" Angela asked politely.

"An older brother…but we don't talk…he's kind of..."I struggled to find the right words.

"The black sheep?" Bella offered.

I shook my head.

"No, that's usually me. I'm the weird one. Colton…he's the problem child. He and my mom don't get along." I responded.

Angela nodded in understanding. I could faintly see the cogs turning in Lauren's head but before she could speak I saw the honey blonde walk in with the big brunette and the pixie girl. They were joined by three more people. One was a statuesque blonde she stood at five feet nine inches, her hair was pale blonde and her eyes were the same golden color as her siblings. She wore designer clothes and literally looked like she walked off a model poster. She was a living breathing model. Everyone took a self-esteem hits by being the room with her. The other was a boy with auburn hair and golden eyes he stood at six feet two inches. He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled to his forearms and dark washed jeans and green loafers. He too wore a wrist band like his brothers. The final was another boy standing at five feet and eleven inches, he had dirty blonde hair and the same golden eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest on and dark washed jeans and black boots.

"Those are the Cullens," Angela offered after she caught my stare.

"They're Dr. Cullen's children right?" I asked.

I felt the stares on me.

"What?"

"You know Dr. Cullen?" Lauren asked suspiciously.

"My mother works with him at the hospital," I stated.

"Yes, they're all their adopted children, I guess Mrs. Cullen couldn't have any of their own." Angela stated.

"But they're all together," Jessica added in a whisper.

"Jess," Angela said exasperated.

"Like ' _together'_ together,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"They're not even related," Angela argued.

"It's got to be illegal somewhere," Lauren argued.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie, and the big guy is Emmett. They're together. Alice is the small girl, and the brown haired one is Liam, their like together. Jasper is the one that looks like he's in pain all the time, and Edward is the red-haired one." Jessica whispered as if she was saying some big secret.

I looked back at them as they were all talking to one another. It was nice to put the faces to their name after dinner with Carlisle and Esme last night. I munched on my chips and wishing desperately we had leftovers from dinner last night but alas mom forgot to make extra. A buzz from my pocket jumped me out of my thoughts. Pulling my phone from my pocket I see it was a text from my mother.

 ** _From: Mom_**

 ** _To:_** _**Me**_

 ** _Big accident on the freeway, will be home late tonight._**

 ** _Sorry honey._**

 ** _Lots of Love,_**

 ** _Be Safe._**

 ** _Mom_**

I sent a text back to her and let her know it was fine and I'd find a way home. Although honestly I could probably walk home with little trouble. The weather didn't call for any major rainstorms so I'd be ok.

The end of the day flew by as the morning had, P.E. was uneventful but I'd be expected to dress out tomorrow, I could wear my own things as long as they were dress code appropriate until my P.E. uniform came in. Spanish was uneventful I had Edward in my class he looked bored. I chalked it up to him haven taken Spanish before. I had to but it was the one language I couldn't really grasp. My final class was free period so I took the signed sheet to the front office and from there made my way to the library to do some work on my homework. I had been working on my Geometry homework and I could feel the comings on of a headache. After working on it for nearly fifteen minutes I had to push the book away, my head was swimming.

"Not your favorite class?"

I glanced up and saw Emmett sitting on at the other end of the table working on his own Geometry homework.

"I loathe math," I admitted to him wrinkling my nose at the book.

He laughed.

"Give me a U.S. History paper or English paper any day and I'd be happy." I mumbled closing my math book.

"You'd get along well with Jasper, he loves History." Emmett commented.

I smiled.

"I'm Emmett," Emmett said holding out a hand.

"Remi Cross," I said shaking his hand.

It was ice cold, as were Carlisle and Esme's were the night before.

"You're Carlisle's son, right?" I asked.

He nodded smiling.

"Yea, dad mentioned some new faces in town. Your mom works with him yea?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, she just started today. Apparently they got busy, accident on the freeway. I hope no one is seriously injured." I mumbled.

Emmett nodded serious.

"You new to Forks?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I was born here, but I haven't been here since I was eight. So relatively new,"

"Do you like being back?' He asked.

I nodded.

"I love it here, it's like something out of a fairytale book."

I looked outside and my face must have fallen. Emmett followed my line of sight and looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Don't like the rain?"

I shook my head.

"I don't mind it, so long as I'm not walking in it." I frowned.

Emmett frowned.

"You're not planning on walking home in that are you?"

I bit my lip, my books suddenly becoming interesting.

"Not much of a choice, mom's got the one car, and she's working late." I mumbled.

He shook his head, picked up his own phone, one of the newer heavy duty work phone and sent a text to someone. Seconds later they responded.

"Right, you're hitching a ride with me, I'll take you home."

I shook my head as I felt embarrassment creep up to my cheeks.

"You don't have to, I really don't mind walking!" I said embarrassed.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if let you walk in the rain? Mom will strangle me," Emmett responded.

"You're not much of a gentleman to begin with," a voice teased.

Jasper, had come up beside Emmett, he had a Texas accent to his voice, I had a thing for guys with accents and my heart picked up a little at the sound of it.

"Hey!" Emmett said glaring up at the honey blond.

Jasper ignored the large Cullen and looked at me, his face was studying my own.

"I'm Jasper, we have a couple classes together." He said, offering his hand.

I shook it, not really minding the coldness of his touch, but I'm sure my face burst into flames when he kissed the top of my hand.

"Remi Cross," I squeaked.

"Show off," Emmett muttered.

"Proper etiquette in front of a lady like Ms. Cross." Jasper argued.

"Just Remi, Ms. Cross is my mom." I said a little embarrassed.

He nodded politely.

"She would rather write a paper than do her geometry homework," Emmett teased.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Numbers confuse me, give me facts and something I could research and I'm better at that," I said.

Jasper nodded and smiled at me. The bell sounded overhead and I shoved my books and notebooks in my bag.

"Are you sure I'm no trouble? I really don't mind walking." I asked pulling my book bag over my head.

"We won't let you walk in the rain Remi, we wouldn't offer the ride if it was a trouble." Jasper stated softly.

I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Let's get going before the rain gets too much more." Emmett said peering up at the rain.

I followed Jasper and Emmett out the library and we made it to the Jeep before the rain began pouring. I clamored in the backseat with Jasper and Emmett took the front seat. Through the haze of the rain I was able to see the other Cullen's climb in the silver Volvo that the jeep was parked beside.

"Where to?" Emmett asked turning on the heater.

I put the safety harness/seatbelt on and relayed my address to him. He nodded and we got in line to leave the parking lot.

"Are you opposed to taking the backroad?"

"Emmett," Jasper said harshly.

"What? With the accident on the freeway it may be quicker," Emmett said.

"Like off road?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, I saw Jasper shake his head and I giggled at the antics. Emmett was pleading with his eyes to say yes.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Jasper looked at me in surprise.

"My friend in Arizona had a jeep, we used to go off-roading and rock crawling. When the weather was too hot we went mudding." I said shrugging.

Emmett slapped his chest.

"A woman who likes to mud and get dirty is perfect in my book!"

"You certain? Emmett can get a little…enthusiastic." Jasper offered.

I nodded, I could feel the excitement build in my own chest. Mom was right, I needed to relax and have a little fun. And despite that it was my first day here and just meeting the Cullen's I felt surprisingly at ease. This is the first time I had felt relaxed around anyone, in a long time.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Mudding with Emmett and Jasper Cullen. In a sentence, it was a blast! At first Emmett took it easy going over the rocky terrain and muddy waters, but after a while he got braver and more daring with his moves. Soon I was squealing and laughing in the backseat alongside Emmett. Jasper, who normally seemed shy and reserved had the biggest grin on his face. We arrived at my house nearly twenty minutes later than perhaps we should have, but my heart was pounding in my chest with excitement and the biggest grin on my face so much it nearly hurt. I had to leap from the truck with my bag to avoid attract mud on my clothes if I had slid out. By now the water had washed away most of it and the rain was now a steady light misty drizzle.

"That was awesome!" I cheered.

Emmett gave me high fives with both hands.

"You're ok Remi, you're ok!" He said smiling.

I blushed and smiled up at the large Cullen.

"I was worried for a while," Jasper confessed.

Emmett snorted.

"No need to, I knew she could handle it," Emmett boasted.

Jasper shook his head. I noticed that mom's car wasn't in the drive way and the lights were all dark inside.

"Your mom's not home yet?"

I shook my head.

"Maybe the accident was worse than she thought?" I wondered.

I turned towards the Cullen brothers.

"Thank you again for the lift, I had a lot of fun," I said smiling.

Emmett nodded.

"Gimme your phone," Emmett said holding his hand out.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Please," Emmett added.

I smiled and handed my phone to Emmett, a few moments later he handed it back. Flipping through my contacts I noticed it had Emmett's name number added to my contact.

"Feel free to text me. Any time you need a ride feel free to ask," Emmett said.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you to your door," Jasper offered.

I was going to protest but I had a feeling it'd be futile. Jasper walked me to my door and waited for me to open the door and turn on the light in the kitchen.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked.

Jasper smiled politely but shook his head.

"Not tonight, I better get back to Emmett before he does something to hurt himself,"

"Hey!"

I giggled, Jasper took my hand and kissed the top once more causing my blush.

"Sweet dreams,"

"Goodnight Jasper."

He tipped his head and waited for me to go inside and close the door before he turned around and walked back to the car. Needless to say I slept well that night.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent acclimating to the routine of a normal life. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep. Rinse, wash and repeat. I grew closer and closer to the Cullen family, and Isabella Swan. She was a kind girl, if a little clumsy. She was also socially awkward which made us be able to bond over something. I quickly learned some things about the other people in our group during lunch. Apparently Lauren and Jessica were a bit sore at me. Neither one of them were too happy that I had managed to make friends with the Cullens, let alone be in their circle. Apparently they had been trying for years with little to no success. Ben and Angela were apparently dating one another kind of. Ben was a little apprehensive because of their height difference but honestly I found it really adorable.

I stepped out of my mom's car waving at her as she drove away. Again I was early, but luckily not as early as had normally been. There were students trickling in the parking lot. The roar from Bella's engine alerted me that she had arrived. Carefully I weaved my way through the parking lot, trying to avoid the icy patches. Luckily I made it over to her truck with minor slipping and sliding. I leaned on the driver side of the truck bed, she had gone around to her passenger side to get her bag out of the car. I had asked her a question but the question itself was drown out by the sound of squealing tires. I flinched as I looked up. Tyler, one our friends had hid an icy patch of road and his tires spun when he tried to slam on the breaks locking.

They say it was like slow motion but honestly I felt it all its horrifying clarity. The back of the truck was going to squish Bella between the van the truck bed. The van slammed in to the truck bed causing me to fly back onto the icy asphalt and hit my head hard on the car behind me, stars were flying. A crunch later and pain shooting up my leg I bit my lip from crying out. Looking at my leg, it had been run over by Bella's rear truck tires, judging from the pain I felt something was definitely broke. Although honestly I wondered vaguely if I should be in more pain, I blames my adrenalin rush. Gingerly I reach up to touch where my head hit the car, and flinched at the pain the movement caused. Pulling my hand back I was aware there was blood, I swallowed hard and looked away from it, my body instantly cold.

I heard people talking, but I was dizzy, finally I saw someone look over the other side of the truck where I was and someone called for a teacher. Cold pale hand took my face gently until I was looking at wide golden eyes.

"Are you with me darlin'?"

I blinked a few times before I realized I was looking at Jasper. I tried to push him away.

"Blood," I mumbled.

He shook his head, but he looked surprised.

"I'm fine, are you hurt?"

I nodded, I gestured wordlessly to my leg, I tried to motion to my head, but I wince at the movement. Vaguely I heard sirens.

"The ambulance is on its way, stay with me," He pleaded.

"Dizzy, I mumbled.

I chuckled once without humor.

"You hit your head pretty hard darlin', I can imagine you are."

I wasn't really clear on what happened next, the next thig I was aware, I was in the ambulance and the paramedics working around me rapidly, I was keenly aware of the pain as the adrenalin was starting to dissipate, any sleepiness I was feeling had been replaced with the pain. My head was still swimming. Finally we had arrived at the hospital, I was seen immediately, Dr. Cullen was there asking me questions, prodding my head, and barking out orders to nurses. I'd never seen him more worried or focused for that matter.

I must have fallen asleep at one point because when I opened my eyes again I was in a hospital room. I had IV's in both of my arms, one was a blood bag, another was an IV for fluids. I was dressed in a hospital gown, an oxygen line was at my nose, and my right leg, the one that had been rolled over was wrapped in gauzed and propped up by several pillows. I ached but I wasn't in a lot of pain like I was before.

"Thank goodness you're awake."

Turning my head, my mother as sitting in a chair by my bedside, she was still in her pink scrubs she had donned this morning. She looked a lot more tired and almost as if she aged.

"How bad am I?" I mumbled, wincing at my throat.

She handed me a small Dixie cup filled with water. I took a sip and when she was satisfied I had enough.

"A broken femur, unfortunately broke in two places, it'll be a while for it to heal. A pretty bad concussion, and you had some minor stitches where you busted your head. All and all it could have been a lot worse," Mom said quietly.

I nodded.

"How's Bella?"

Mom smiled slightly.

"She's fine, a slight bump on the head, she was sent home the same day." Mom assured me.

"What day it is?" I asked.

"Wednesday, you slept all day yesterday," Mom responded.

"I slept a whole day?" I asked surprised.

Mom nodded.

"Your body needed it, needed time to repair itself."

I looked around the hospital room and I heard my heart-rate monitor quicken a little.

"How much longer do I need to be here?" I asked.

I hated hospitals, with a passion. They made me anxious.

"Dr. Cullen will come to look you over, it's his decision."

I looked at her curiously. She was a doctor too.

"He's your assigned doctor. its conflict of interest if I tended to you," Mom responded.

That made sense, it still made me anxious being here.

"You think you might be able to eat something?" Mom asked.

I thought about it.

"Maybe toast or rice or something," I said slowly.

Mom nodded and stood before kissing my hair.

"I'll see what we can get you, but you won't be able to eat until Carlisle sees you,"

I nodded and scooted down a little more in my bed. Luckily because Forks was small, they spent a lot of the money they received from various donor's or funding from the state towards the actual hospital. The beds were quite comfortable and the technology was up to date. The room I was in was painted and olive brown from mid-room up. The floors were the usual white sterile colored with flecks of green. A TV was mounted on the wall in front of my bed. I had a private room, which made me a little more anxious, they weren't cheap, my mother working for the hospital or not. There were chairs on either side of my bed, and a small rolling table at the foot of my bed held several bouquets of flowers and chocolates and even cards. A knock on my door signaled me to see that I had a visitor. Looking at the door I saw the pale blonde hair of Carlisle Cullen.

"Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been nearly run over with a truck," I said shrugging.

He smiled, and occupied the chair that my mother had vacated.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"Numb, not in a lot of pain," I responded.

He nodded, and had me sit up.

"How is your vision, any cloudiness or blurriness?"

"Only when I move too quickly, I get dizzy." I stated.

He checked my sutures and look at my leg, there was a comfortable silence.

"How long have you known?" He asked casually.

I looked at him, and I instantly knew what he meant.

"A while, I began fitting the pieces together, and it was the only thing that fit. I remember the stories from the Elders on the Reservation when I was little." I said quietly.

He smiled and nodded.

"You seem quite at ease being around such beings," Carlisle stated making notes on my chart.

"There are worse things," I mumbled looking at the sheets.

"Worse than vampiric beings?"

I smiled sadly.

"You guys are a good sort, I can feel it in my heart, I feel safe." I said.

He looked at me and smiled softly.

"You gave Jasper quite a fright, I didn't realize he was so fond of you," Carlisle stated.

I blushed slightly.

"I'm sure Emmett has teased him endlessly." I added.

Carlisle nodded.

"Well you seem to be healing right on schedule, your cast however will need to stay on for a while, at least a month, maybe more. Femur breaks can take three months to heal, yours was broken in two places so it may take a little while to gain full use of it. You concussion is still lingering, it'll cause you dizziness and slight motion sickness for a while yet. If you start throwing up definitely come back, we'll need to scan the brain for any bruising or fluid leaks. The rash from the asphalt will heal with time, keep antibacterial cream on it and keep it moisturized. We'll keep you tonight, then you can go home tomorrow." Carlisle stated.

I nodded.

"Can I eat?"

"Light foods, try rice or toast first. If you can keep that down, you can try soup." Carlisle responded.

I nodded.

"For now, take it easy and rest. I'll have Mairae come wake you to eat."

I nodded and pulled the blankets to my chin and tried to get as comfortable as I could. I normally try and sleep on my back and or my side, however with my leg elevated I wasn't able to. Sleep came roughly for me.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The house was quiet. I currently was sitting on my living room couch, I had gotten home maybe five minutes ago. Mom had helped me into the house and made sure I had my crutches before apologizing profusely for having to leave. Her beeper went off as soon as we had come in the door. Apparently there was a fight at one of the local bars and a lot of people got injured. I assured her it was ok, I had what I needed to get by. I had my crutches for moving about the house, I wasn't quite sure how I was going to tackle the stairs yet. I had my medication bottles sitting on the end table beside me. They had given me something for nausea, something to stave off the pain, and something stronger to help me sleep. I quickly found that trying to get up and move caused me pain but even worse nausea after a few moments. So I was currently waiting for the world to stop spinning.

I glanced at the hall door, I really wanted to go upstairs and collapse in my bathtub and wash the hospital off me. I was also given some bags to wrap my leg in so I can bathe, I would have to avoid getting my hair wet to avoid the sutures. I had some salts and salves that I could throw in the bath to help with the road rash from the parking lot. To be honest I don't know if I'd managed to make it up the stairs. I sighed and I heard a knock on the door. Mumbling under my breath I hitched my crutches under my arms and hobbled to the front door. Peeking through the peephole I saw familiar blonde hair. I opened the door quite surprised to see the Hale twins and Alice at my doorstep. I hobbled aside to let them in and went back to my spot on the couch.

"You look like you've seen better days," Rosalie commented dryly.

"It wouldn't be so bad if the room would stop spinning," I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Nausea?"

I nodded. I heard Alice skip off to the kitchen.

"Carlisle asked us to check up on you," Jasper stated sitting beside me, lifting my leg slightly so it was elevated on his lap.

"Skipping school? I'm sure Esme wasn't too happy with that," I joked.

"Esme wasn't until Carlisle mentioned what happened." Rosalie conceded.

"What did happen? No one will give me a straight answer." I asked opening my eyes.

Alice suddenly popped out of nowhere with a mug of steaming liquid.

"It's green tea, it has mint, lavender, and jasmine in it. It will help you relax, I put a box of the tea in your pantry. Your kitchen is very cute by the way," she complimented.

I took a sip and even the smell let me visibly relax.

"Thank you Alice, you're amazing."

She smiled and took a seat in an armchair not far from where Rose was.

"Long story short Tyler skid on the icy road, Edward decided to nearly expose what we are by protecting Bella, he put himself between the truck and the van, but the bounce off the tail end of the truck nearly killed you." Rose stated shortly.

I swallowed hard the tea in my throat.

"Seriously? What was he thinking?" I asked.

"He wasn't," Jasper said dryly.

I rolled my eye at his response and he gave me a crooked grin, causing my heart to sputter slightly. His grin deepened as if he knew something I didn't.

"What I am I missing?" I asked carefully.

"You mentioned to Carlisle that you knew about us, right?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"How did you figure it out?" Rosalie asked.

I leaned against the cushions I was propped up against.

"I grew up on the Reservation, we lived there till I was about eight or nine. The Elders used to tell us stories of the Cold Ones. Spending time with you just connected the pieces is all." I murmured.

"The Quileute Tribe," Rosalie breathed.

I nodded.

"Mom was born and raised, she's full Quileute."

"You are half?"

I nodded at Jasper's conclusion. I hoped they didn't ask the usual question that followed.

"I'd give you guys a tour, but I'm a little bit laid up at the moment,"

They all cracked a smile at that one.

"This is beautiful home," Rose said wistfully.

"I love it, just wish it had a wraparound porch," I mumbled.

"What for?"

I shook my head.

"Just something I've always wanted. The weather here is nice enough to grab a book and read a book on the porch." I said a little embarrassed.

"I noticed the bay window in the back," Rose mentioned.

I nodded.

"That's where my room is, I'll have to be content with that." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Alice suddenly grabbed her phone and talked on it so quickly before she disconnected the call. The call in its entirety must have taken maybe four seconds.

"Carlisle wants you two home, Edward is becoming…problematic." Alice said frowning.

Rose nodded and she smiled at me apologetically. Jasper carefully maneuvered so my leg was barely jostled as he stood, kissed my forehead, causing me to blush scarlet and the two Hale's were gone. Alice turned towards me.

"Need help up the stairs and in the tub?" She asked gesturing to the hall.

I nodded. Before I knew it, I was sitting shoulder's deep in bubble bath in my tub my leg was more or less resting on the outside, covered by a plastic bag to keep water away from it. I sighed hiding my nose in the bubbles enjoying the gloriously hot water against my skin.

"You've got a higher tolerance for hot water than I give you credit for." Alice stated.

"I've always loved the water, hot baths were my favorite."

She smiled at me.

"You're taking everything pretty well," Alice said after a few moments.

I paused turning the thoughts around in my head.

"Forks has always been somewhat…mythical to me. You guys being mythical creatures…it fit. Growing up with the Legends from the Elders somewhat just made it more permanent." I said quietly.

"Forks does seem like something out of a fairytale doesn't it?" Alice asked reflectively.

"Is that why you guys came here?" I asked curiously.

"Partially, the fact that it's cloudy nearly ninety-eight percent of the time doesn't hurt either. It helps protect our secret, and people seldom become too close to us. This is the first time in a very long time that we've become…attached to people."

I didn't respond.

"Why is Edward so peculiar about Bella? One day he likes her the next day he acts like she has the plague."

Alice frowned.

"Edward is noble. That's the best word I can think of it. He's always too busy trying to be sure everyone else is happy but he refuses to let himself be happy. Bella is what we call a 'blood singer'."

"A blood singer?"

Alice nodded.

"Throughout our lives we may come across a particular person whose blood calls to us more strongly than another. We desire their blood so much that it places that person in particular danger, but it happens so rare that often times no one finds their singer." Alice tried to explain.

"Like soulmates?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Exactly, except in this version Edward could wind up sucking Bella dry in a matter of seconds because he craves her blood. But he has more self-control than he gives himself credit for, so he refuses to get Bella too close in fear he'll hurt her."

"He's doing more damage by giving her mixed signals." I murmured.

Alice nodded.

"That's what we've been trying to tell him, but he's stubborn, and now with this recent development Edward is getting more and more anxious."

I sighed relaxing in the water.

"Bella's not an imbecile, she's going to have questions. She'll figure it out."

"She will, I've Seen it."

I looked at her curiously.

"Sometimes when a person is turned they develop what we call Gifts. A special power or talent. Carlisle's if you've not guessed is incredible self-restraint." Alice began.

"I wondered how he was able to do that, especially in his line of work,"

"Carlisle believes that this is his atonement for what he has done in the past and what he is,"

I blinked.

"I didn't realize that he was very religious,"

Alice laughed lightly.

"Not exactly, but he's done things that he's not proud of, and by becoming a doctor and saving lives every day, he feel like he's getting pieces of his humanity back." Alice explained.

I nodded. It makes sense, if you're going to be able to live forever, there are undoubtedly things that you wish you could take back or reverse or wish you'd done them different. For him to become a doctor to make up for that, it made sense.

"Emmett, obviously is his size and strength are his talents. Rosalie her beauty, she also has remarkable influence. Edward can read minds," She continued.

I paled.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You and Bella are conundrums to him though. He can only get snippets of your mind if you are unfocused, and Bella is completely blocked to him."

"That's weird,"

It was like television channels. We were two channels he couldn't get into, mine got spotty reception and he couldn't tune into Bella at all.

"I have the gift to see the future, depending on what the person I'm focused on chooses."

There was a comfortable silence.

"So the paths can change, based on their decisions." I said slowly.

She nodded.

"Right so it's not set in stone. They can change their mind several times and the outcome could be different each time." Alice explained.

The future was never set in stone, it could change based upon the thoughts and decisions of the person.

"And Jasper...?"

Alice's smile looked like that cat that ate the canary.

"Jasper's a pathokinesis," Alice said shortly.

I froze and looked at her in embarrassment and horror.

"You mean...?"

Alice nodded.

"He has the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions. For instance calm and angry crowd, excited a bored one. And feel the emotions people are feeling around him."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Drown me now," I murmured.

Alice laughed.

"I couldn't do that, Jasper would kill me in a heartbeat. Plus I like you far too much to send you off," Alice responded.

I wanted to hide in this bath of bubbles and never come back up. He could feel how I felt about him around him.

"Am I Jasper's singer?" I asked suddenly.

Alice looked thoughtful.

"Not entirely, no. You and him are connected more spiritually, despite Edward's belief that vampires don't have souls. You two are connected by your souls."

"Soulmates," I whispered.

She nodded.

"That's the reason why your blood didn't cause him to freak out in the accident."

Alice certainly gave me a lot to think about. She helped me out of the tub and wrestled my hair into a braided ponytail before helping me into pajama bottoms and a matching tank top before heading out herself. The tank top I had was a ribbed racer-back styled top, it was maroon in color. My pajama bottoms were red with Scooby doo printed on them. They were warm and fuzzy and easily went over my cast. I was relaxed but I knew I had to return downstairs to get dinner in my belly and then truck myself back upstairs for bed. Hobbling to the stairs, it took me at least ten to fifteen minutes to get to the bottom floor. A few minutes of rest before hobbling to the kitchen. Settling on eggs and bacon I went to work and popped toast in the toaster. Ten minutes later I was scarfing down scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast before washing everything down with a glass of milk. I took both the anti-nausea and the pain killer before I headed back up the stairs. I visited my bathroom brushing my teeth before heading back in my room before I paused for moment.

"I know I just took my pain pill but I could swear you weren't here a moment ago," I mumbled.

Jasper Hale was sitting on the bay window looking out. He smiled softly.

"I just got here darlin'," He said amused.

I hobbled to the bed and sat down before I leaned my crutches on the wall.

"Alice explained a little more about us?" Jasper asked suddenly sitting beside me on the bed.

I blushed and found the comforter suddenly extraordinarily interesting. I heard Jasper chuckle.

"If it's any better, you are harder to read. I have to focus on you to be able to read you and even then I get snippets." Jasper said softly.

I blushed and hid my face in my hands. He chuckled and gently pulled my hands from my face.

"Sweet thing, don't hide your face from me…"

He took my wrists gently in his hands and pulled them away from my face and wrapped them so they were wrapped around him. My cheek upon his chest. Although I couldn't hear a heartbeat, his breathing was soothing to listen too. He was cold, but not annoyingly so. Our temperatures they balanced one another out. I felt his thumb rub soothing circles. I could feel my eyes growing heavy, either from the pain-pill or Jasper's motions I couldn't tell.

"Tired sweet thing?" he asked softly.

"Making me sleepy, I don't want to sleep," I said stubbornly.

I felt a wave of peacefulness lulling me to sleep.

"No fair,"

I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"Sleep darlin, I'll be here in the mornin',"

At this point between Jasper's power to lull me to sleep and the pain-pill I was asleep in a matter of seconds, feeling more comfortable and safer than I had been in a long time.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The sun woke me up the next morning, I was keenly aware of the hand going through my hair. Opening up my eyes, I saw my head had more or less ended up on Jasper's lap. He had been running his hand through my hair. It felt wonderful, and it was very relaxing.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

He smiled down at me.

"Good mornin',"

I noticed his clothes were different than the day before. He wore a white shirt beneath a blue sweater and dark washed jeans. On his left wrist was the Cullen Crest band on his arm, he had a large book in his other hand.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

He pulled the book over so I could see the cover.

" _The Mists of the Amazon_?" I asked.

"It's a good book," He countered.

I nodded, I had read that particular book a few times, it wasn't my favorite, but then I realized it _was_ my version.

"Does mom know you're here?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, she came in to check on you when she came in around two am. She was surprised but not displeased with my presence, she seemed more relieved." He stated.

I nodded. Mom has always been overprotective since _then_. I felt his gaze on me, probably trying to get a read on me.

"Your emotions are everywhere this morning," He said with an amused smile.

"I'm not usually awake till after breakfast." I admitted.

Glancing at my bedside table I saw my alarm clock read ten-fifteen in the morning.

"School is not on my agenda this morning?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Carlisle said no school today, perhaps tomorrow if you feel up to it. Your mother agreed." Jasper offered.

I nodded, to be honest I didn't feel much like going today, but I didn't particularly want to hang around the house and do nothing.

"So what's on the agenda today Mr. Hale?" I asked gingerly rolling over to face him.

"We'll think of something."

* * *

So Jasper and I spent the day together at the house, most of the day was spent playing board games, watching movies and cuddled up on the couch. I learned a lot about him in the short amount of time, and he learned quite a bit about me. Mom was home relatively early, luckily it was a slow day and there weren't many incidents at the hospital. Mom made her famous pork chops and rice and corn, Jasper stayed for dinner before finally heading home shortly after. But not before kissing my forehead before he left. Mom gave me a Cheshire cat grin as he did so at my burning face. I swatted her away as I hobbled up to my room.

A lot had happened in the last few days, Jasper and I were closer than I would have originally thought possible when I met the Hale twin. He and I were able to talk with one another and have comfortable silences, just being in his presence alone made me more at ease. Which for me was odd since I hadn't been relaxed at all since…well for a long time.

* * *

I went back to school the following day, a note from Carlisle had been faxed over in regards to my medications, which were currently in my backpack. Mom had driven me to school, albeit she was not happy that I was returning to school so quickly, but I was not able to wait in the house by myself for another day without going stir crazy or having an anxiety attack. I took half a pain-pill to take the edge of the aching pain, and I had physical therapy sessions with Mrs. Esme Cullen lined up next week, she apparently had become a physical therapist recently so my sessions would be with her at her house to keep mobility in my leg.

Jasper had met me at the student drop off and immediately took my pack for me. I was grateful because it was cumbersome, but it also drew a lot of stares, especially from my normal group and Bella. It was between classes and Jasper would meet me in the classroom when Bella caught up to my hobbled state in the hallway.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

I geustured down to the crutches and shrugged.

"As well as can be," I said smiling.

"I am _so_ sorry," Bella gushed.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it,"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok wrong word choice," I conceded. "Seriously though, I'm ok, Dr. Cullen looked me over casted my leg and I have sessions set up to help. Don't worry about it. Tyler already pledged his life to me,"

Bella snorted in amusement.

"Same here, have either one of them asked you to the dance?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"Dance?"

She nodded.

"Apparently a dance is coming up, it's girl's choice. Tyler and Mike have both asked me."

I winced, her face matched my own.

"Doesn't Jess like Mike?" I asked.

She nodded.

"She's a bit, peeved at me. But I told them I was going out of town," Bella explained.

"And let me guess, Lauren is peeved because Tyler is over the both of us," I guessed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't care less, but I told them I wasn't going." Bella responded.

I shook my head.

"So _are_ you going out of town?"

She looked a little lost.

"I'm not sure, maybe if I have to…"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Well I got to get to class," I mumbled.

She nodded and we headed to our next class. U.S History was relatively boring but it was easy, it was a class I did well in, and it didn't hurt to have Jasper in the class with me. Before I knew it the bell rang and it was time for Biology. He handed me my book bag looking a little stiff, I noticed his eyes were dark like amber.

"Are you ok?"

He shook his head.

"Most of us will be ditching next period for Biology." Jasper said.

I looked at him curiously. He shook his head, kissed my temple before melding into the sea of students. I was curious as to why they were ditching but as I hobbled into Biology I realized why. There indicator cards set at each desk. I felt the blood drain from my face. I recognized the needles even from the packaging alone.

I hobbled to my seat and pushed my indicator card away from me and the lancet as well.

"Alright, make sure you have these on your desk," Mr. Barcelo (our biology teacher) "The first, should be an indicator card," show a white card with square cut into fourths.

"The second is, a four pronged applicator," he showed a nearly hairless toothpick. "The final is a sterile micro-lancet."

I didn't dare look at the actual needle. I hated needles with a passion.

"The will be a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so we'll be doing blood types today. For those of you who aren't eighteen will need to get the permission slips from my desk."

He was coming around with a water droplet for the cards. I could already hear my heartbeat in my ears. My stomach was already sensitive from the medicines I was on. I put my head down on my arms and tried to quell my breathing.

"Ms. Cross?"

I didn't look up at the sound of the teacher's voice, his voice sounded worried.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head.

"I already know my blood type sir," I mumbled.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be fine…"

He shook his head and had someone escort me. I didn't know their name and I was comfortable with them, as he walked ahead of me as I hobbled behind him on my crutches. We were just outside the gym when I asked to stop. I sat on the ground as the world was spinning grossly I put my head between my knees and tried closed my eyes in hopes that the world would stop spinning. Much to my dismay even the darkness was spinning.

"Remi?"

I didn't even look up or dare open my eyes, but I could already tell whom it was from the voice.

"Is she alright?"

"She wasn't feeling well in Biology, I'm supposed to get her to nurse but she just stopped here,"

"I'll take her, you can head back to class."

The boy whomever he was shrugged his shoulders and I heard his footsteps fading from us. Cold hands gently rubbed my back and it did help a little.

"How did you get here so fast? I thought you guys dipped out." I mumbled.

"I was sitting in the car with Edward listening to a CD."

I shook my head at how normal that sounded. I immediately regretted it, the world spun wildly.

"You're pushing yourself a little too much today,"

"I would be fine if they hadn't done blood typing." I mumbled.

"Not fond of it?

"Not particularly."

He helped me stand and took my crutches in one hand and I leaned heavily against him as he walked me the rest of the way to the nurse's office, we passed Edward and Bella upon the way in.

"Blood typing?" Edward asked.

I didn't dare answer him as I took the cold compress from the nurse. But apparently a look from Jasper was all he needed. A few moments later the spinning stopped slowly but I was still feeling sick to my stomach, I didn't dare open my eyes, but heard Mike had come back into the room.

"So…you're still coming to the Beach, right Bella?" Mike asked casually.

"Sure, I told you I was in," Bella said reassuringly.

"Cool, we're meeting at my dad's store at ten. You're welcome to come too Remi,"

I waved him off as I heard his footsteps fade. Edward was speaking to Bella but I didn't hear much of it as I was concentrating on making the world NOT spin. A few moments later I felt Jasper tug on my arm helping me stand and we were escorted outside. The cool air helped my nausea. Jasper helped me sit on the bench near the front entrance and he disappeared for a moment, Bella sat beside me.

"So what's happening this weekend?" I asked quietly enjoying the cool air.

"Mike and bunch of the kids from school are going to First Beach in La Push. Mike and Ben think that they're going to be surfing. Angelia seems to think there might be whale watching."

I nodded. It was the right time of year for migrations, so we _might_ see some whales. As for surfing that was definitely out of the question, I was far too clumsy and with my bum leg I wasn't doing much of standing on anything without leaning on something. The sound of a car drew closer, I opened my eyes and I saw that Jasper had pulled up in a forest green Ford Fusion.

"Tell me you didn't just commit Grand Theft Auto," I mumbled.

Both he and Edwards chuckled.

"No, this is one of our more 'conspicuous' cars." Edward responded.

"I'll take you home darlin, you don't need to be here right now,"

Part of me wanted to feel a little annoyed at the constant babying but I was flattered at the same time. He took time out of his day to care for me. Were the world not spinning I might have argued as he put my crutches in the trunk and my book bag on the floor of the seat, I was vaguely aware that Bella was being half-dragged to Edward's Volvo. I shook my head at Edward's antics. Jasper helped me into the car and closed the door before zooming around and getting in on the driver's side.

I leaned back and enjoyed the soft violin's that were coming out of the speakers. It was soothing, I felt Jasper's hand on top of my own rubbing circles on the top.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Wondering why Bella is going to the beach with at least two girls that hate our guts and two boys that follow her around like Golden Retrievers." I mumbled.

I heard Jasper's chuckle and it made me smile a little.

"Are you going?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"I may to give Bella some support. I miss the Res." I confessed.

"Just be careful if you do go. No need getting you more injured than you already are." Jasper said teasingly.

I smacked his arm.

"I should be mad at you," I said looking at him.

He gave me his crooked smile, the one he knows that causes my heart to flutter.

"Why is that ma'am?"

He was using his southern drawl…darn him.

"Because, you failed to warn me of what I was getting into back in Biology. Left me to wolves." I said closing my eyes.

I felt him chuckling, despite me being a little peeved at him I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sincerely sorry for leaving you to fend for yourself against micro lancets." He said seriously.

I didn't look at him. But I was aware the car was stopped and that we were outside my house. The next thing I knew the passenger door was open and he was right there. I pouted at him and he grinned up at me.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone when you're feelin under the weather. It won't happen again sweet thing," he said kissing my cheek.

I felt my face flush and I caved.

"Oh fine…" I said hugging him around his neck.

He smiled into my own neck as he pulled me out grabbing my book bag from the front seat. As he helped me into the house and sat me on the couch I was aware that he left my crutches in the car.

"I'll have them fixed better for you by tomorrow don't you worry." He vowed.

I spent the rest of the evening with Jasper in my house, he cooked me dinner and helped me hobble around the house, before finally helping me to bed and stayed with me until I was asleep. I had a peaceful sleep that night, being lulled to sleep by Jasper's sent which reminded me of a warm campfire, woods and trees.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The next morning true to Jasper's word the crutches had received a upgrade. They were now wrapped in patterned duct-tape, the pattern was that of foxes and grass and the parts that went under my arms were re-padded and a lot more comfortable.

 **To: Jasper**

 **From: Remi**

 ** _Good morning, thank you for the upgrade._**

\- **_Remi_**

It wasn't even a full two seconds later when I received a response.

 **From: Jasper**

 **To: Remi**

 ** _You are very welcome. Glad they work for you. Let me know if you need anything. Please be careful today. I won't hesitate to break the treaty to come get you._**

\- **_Jasper_**

I rolled my eyes a little at the email.

 **To: Jasper**

 **From: Remi**

 ** _We do not need any treaties broken. I'm quite safe on the Res, and I can wield my crutch like a baseball bat if I need to._**

 _- **Remi**_

While I waited for a response I tugged off my pajamas and pulled on a warm maroon sweater and was in the midst of tugging on a pair of jeans when I was suddenly aware I was being watched.

"Enjoying the show Mr. Hale?" I asked turning towards my bay window.

Jasper was in an emerald green sweater and khaki colored pants and brown boots. He was leaning casually with his elbows on his knees he was grinning up at me with an eyebrow raised.

"As amusing as it is to see you try and struggle with your pants darlin, I am still concerned about you leaving to a reservation full of mutts." He said shortly.

His voice was amused but his eyes were a darker amber, signifying he's crabby. I tried to project calmness to him and his eyebrow seemed to raise even further.

"Trying to use my powers against me?" he asked amused tugging me gently to him.

I balanced between his legs, the button of my jeans undone and his face at stomach level, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Why? Is it working?"

He leaned into me carefully cradling me so I didn't fall over. He was listening to my heartbeat, and I found it soothing to have him hold me like this, I was able to play with his hair and he was able to listen to my heartbeat. It was a somewhat intimate embrace but it was comfortable.

"Regardless of whether or not your attempts at distracting me may or may not be working, I still am unhappy with the fact that you are going someplace I am not able to follow." Jasper said frowning, his eyes were lighter like their normal butterscotch color, but I could feel his unhappy frown.

He rested his chin on my stomach and looked at me. It was somewhat, kind of… _adorable_.

"I'll be alright on the Res, they can't do anything I'm half-Quileute and protected." I said shaking my head.

"Those are words and laws written on paper. Shifters are unpredictable," Jasper argued.

"Bella needs my moral and emotional support," I countered.

Jasper didn't respond to that.

"Besides, Edward wouldn't let Bella go if he didn't think she'd be ok. She doesn't even know about your family yet. I promise to behave, I won't go poking wolves with sticks." I vowed.

Jasper chuckled at my analogy. He stood and it was then that I realized how very close in proximity that we were to one another. He looped his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me close resting his forehead on mine. I felt his fingers brush against the skin that my pants buttoned at before they were replaced with the waistband of my pants. My face was crimson and gooseflesh along my stomach and arms, my heart beating erratically in my chest. I didn't dare look at him in fear of spontaneously combusting.

"If anyone asks if I'm sick I'm blaming you," I mumbled.

He chuckled kissing my forehead and then a blink later he was gone like he was never there. A honk from outside reminded me that Bella was picking me up and we'd go together to First Beach. I grabbed my green thick jacket with brown fur lining the hood. Shoving my arms in the holes and zipping it up I grabbed my crutches and hobbled downstairs. I was getting better at getting around, but it was still a pain. Grabbing my side back with my medications and phone charger, and wallet, I locked up the house and hobbled over to where Bella was parked.

Setting my crutches down in the bed of her truck I hobbled to the passenger seat and hoisted myself in, we then began the drive to the Newton's shop. The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store on my drives around town with mom but I'd never actually been inside. I made a mental note to visit the store. In the parking lot I noticed Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. We pulled up and I began to notice the crowd that was now around the vehicles. Ben was there along with Austin and Mike, the other was not someone I recognized. Jessica was there flanked my Angela and Lauren. There were three other girls there to, one leaned over to Lauren. She had shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed us both scornfully.

It was going to be one of those days. But at least everyone else was happy to see us. As we clamored out of the truck I grabbed my crutches from the back and hobbled beside Bella whom was all too happy to walk my pace as we approached the group.

"You came!" He called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you we were coming," Bella reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha, unless you invited someone." Mike added.

I shook my head. Mike look satisfied with our answers.

"Will you two ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure," Bella and I chorused together.

He smiled blissfully, it was so easy to make him happy. As Mike and Bella chatted I could see that Jessica was glowering daggers at us along with Lauren. Luckily the numbers worked in our favor, Lee had brought two extra people with him and suddenly every seat was necessary. Bella had managed to wedge Jessica between herself and Mike in the front seat of the Suburban, Mike could have been more graceful about it but Jessica seemed to be happy. I had managed to get a window seat due to my leg, it was about a fifteen mile drive from Forks to La Push. It was a gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wild Quillayute River snaking beneath the road twice. We had rolled the windows down to keep the air flow and I enjoyed the ride down, Bella looked like a lizard basking in the sun. I knew it was hard for her to adjust, coming from the same state it was a culture shock to go from a hundred and seven degree weather to mid to low fifties.

I had forgotten how breathtaking the mile long crescent of First Beach was. The water was still the dark grey, and white-capped heaving to the rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach itself only had a thin border actual sand at the water's edge, after that it grew into millions of large smooth stones that looked uniformly grey in the distance but as we got closer they had several shades of stone. The stones were breathtaking, if I ever had the money, I'd love to try and recreate the colors of this stone into countertops for my kitchen. The tideline was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some were piled together against the edge of the forest, and others were on their own just out of reach of the waves.

There was a wind coming off the waves and it was so comforting and familiar: cool and briny. You could see pelicans floating on the swells and seagulls wheeled above them I could also distinctly see a lone eagle among them. The sun was shining wonderfully there were clouds looming but the sun was stronger.

We parked and all clamored out of the vehicles, Mike was leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for group gatherings like ours. There was a fire circle already in place making it much easier to start. Ben and some of the other boys were gathering broken branches of driftwood and soon had a teepee-shaped figure atop the old cinders and ashes. I took a seat near where the fire was being constructed as Mike showed Bella the wonders of a driftwood fire. I loved driftwood fires, their flames were blue in contrast to the normal orange and red from other wood. It was the salt. Bella sat beside me and Mike sat beside her, luckily however Jessica was on his other side and immediately clamored for his attention. I watched the flames flicker crackle to the sky, relaxing, enjoying the warmth from the fire and blue green of the fire from the driftwood.

About a half hour into the party, if you could call it that, some of the boys were getting restless and wanted to go see the tide pools. I perked up but I knew with my bum leg I wouldn't be able to see them or make the hike up there. Not without dragging everyone down. Bella however went with them along with group of boys and Mike. I stayed on the beach enjoying the warmth from the fire, sitting near Angela. She was quite like me and didn't need mindless chatter to fill the silence. Though as the other group was returning from the tide pools we had more people with our party. Some of the teenagers from the local reservation were there chatting and socializing with us. I recognized a few of them including Jacob Black. He was one of my closest friends I remembered before we left. After lunch people began drifting away in smaller groups of twos and threes. Mike and Jessica headed up to the local shop in the village. Some of the locals went with another group to go on a second exploration of the tide pools. Bella and I sat alone on a driftwood log near the fire while Lauren and Tyler were on their own log with a CD player someone had brought.

Jacob finally walked over to us taking Angela's spot when she left with the hikers to tide pools. He looked maybe a year younger than I was, he had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was russet colored, and eyes were dark set above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had a hint of childish left in him but he had grown up to be very handsome, and I was almost certain he wasn't done growing.

"What are you stalking me or something?" Bella asked joking to the boy.

"You're on my Res remember?" he said bumping into her playfully.

She smiled a laughed at his comment. He _liked_ her.

"Who's your friend?" He asked nodding towards me.

"Gee Jake, I know it's been a while…but come on," I said pouting.

He looked at me confused but then then recognition hit his eye. With a broad smile he all but picked me up and spun me around hugging me tight.

"It's been _ages_." He said in my ear.

He set me down with a guilty smile when he noticed my leg.

"How long have you been back?" He asked me.

"A couple months, this is the first time I've been able to come down," I said apologetically.

"Dad will be ecstatic to hear you're back in town," Jacob said excitedly.

Bella looked at us confused, and Lauren had to pipe up voicing her own opinion of course.

"You know Remington, Jacob?" Lauren asked.

She wasn't too happy from the insolent tone in her voice.

"She and I grew up together, she was born here on the Res." Jacob commented.

Bella looked at me in surprise and I could see Lauren narrow her fishy eyes towards me in suspicion.

"You never mentioned that," Bella said.

I smiled.

"Never came up," I countered.

"Are you living back on the Res?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head.

"No houses available, and mom works in Forks, we live near Bella though, you should come by when you get the chance." I mentioned.

He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Bella then asked to speak to Jacob on the beach, and judging from what Sam had said around Lauren, she was slowly putting the pieces together about the Cullen family. As they left for the beach, Sam sat beside me on the driftwood long.

"Only been here a few months and you're already in a cast?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I hit him in the arm, noticing the body heat radiating from him. We locked eyes and a silent communication between us flew. I knew, and he knew I knew.

"How many?" I asked quietly.

"Only a few, but we'll likely grow in numbers depending on how many of them will be in the area." Sam said cryptically.

I felt his eyes on me and I knew he was studying me.

"Nothing like that has happened to me yet. I may not even change, I am only half after all." I murmured.

Sam inclined his head.

"Possibly. How did that happen?" He asked gesturing to my leg.

"Car accident, Bella's truck tire bounced on my leg when Tyler's van rammed into the rear of the truck. Broken in two places but mom says I'm healing well." I explained.

He nodded.

"How's your mother doing?"

"She's…happier to be back. But she's scared." I murmured.

I didn't need to add that I was too. He could see it.

"You'll be all right. As much as I don't like Forks," he began. "You'll be protected up there."

I nodded. It was a few minutes late when Angela came back with the group mentioning something about rain. Looking up at the clouds it did look like rain. I said my goodbye to Sam and Jacob before we all clamored and hobbled back up the shore to the Suburban. I clamored into the back seat between Tyler and the window seat. It was a fun trip and I enjoyed the view of the beach. I didn't realize how much I missed it, I would definitely need to make plans to go back soon.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by slowly, mom was working so I was more or less on my own. I tried texting Jasper and the other Cullens over the weekend but I didn't get much of a response. But upon walking outside on Monday I knew immediately they wouldn't be at school. It was sunny and bright out. Grabbing a rain jacket from my closet and I hobbled to the waiting car with mom. I was a bit disappointed to not see the Cullen's cars in the parking lot but I noticed upon my arrival to school nearly everyone was dressed in shorts and t-shirts. Too brave for me, I am still a desert rat and this was still cold, it had to maybe be over sixty. I tried to muddle through the day without the Cullen there. I was summoned to Jessica's table and was invited to go with Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Bella to go dress shopping. Although I wasn't going, and neither was Bella they apparently wanted to do a girls day. I agreed as long as I was able to get a ride. Jessica vowed to pick me up.

Mom was home that night, and we ate dinner together catching up and she teased me about my relationship with Jasper, and although I hid it well, it hurt me that he _still_ hadn't texted me back, or any of them for that matter. Bella did text me to let me know the shopping trip would be postponed till tomorrow. Mom allowed me to go and have fun but to call if there was anything wrong.

It was sunny the next morning, I dressed in a pretty orchid colored long sleeved top, the sleeves were lacey and the back had a intricate lace design down the back, I had worn a green cardigan top that allowed me to hide my hands. I wore dark jeans and my usual converse over my one foot that wasn't in a cast. I pulled my hair into a clip so that it was up and out of my face but there were a few curls hanging by my ears. Mom took me to school, and I sat with Bella and Jessica at lunch. I rode with Jessica after school to have Bella drop off her truck and her books. While we were waiting Jessica had told me that Lauren had other obligations so she wouldn't be joining us. We picked up Angela next and my excitement increased as we drove out of the town limits.

We made it Port Angeles by four since Jessica drove faster than Chief Swan, we chatted about boys and whiny rock songs. Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, it was a lot nicer and quaint than Forks. Jessica and Angela knew the area well and avoided the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove to the one big department store in town, it was a few streets in from the bay area. Apparently the dress was billed as semi-formal. Both of them were surprised when they learned that neither one of us had been to a school dance.

"Didn't you even go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked as we walked through the front doors of the store.

"Really, I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much." Bella tried to convince them.

I knew it was hide her lack of dancing skills.

"And we moved around too much to really get attached to anyone," I mumbled.

"Why not?" Jessica asked.

"No one asked me," Bella and I answered.

She looked skeptical as we approached the racks in the junior section.

"People as you here, and you tell them no," She directed to Bella.

"Well except Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

Bella spun and gaped at Angela like a fish out of water. This was a new development.

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed us with suspicious eyes.

Bella looked like she was going to strangle the poor kid.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

We had found the dress racks, and now the work began.

"Do you think if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident? That he might give up on making amends and call it even?" Bella ground out.

"Maybe, _if_ that's why he's doing this. That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica snickered.

The dress selection wasn't large but the two of them found some things to try on. We sat in low chairs just inside the dressing room, by a three-way mirror. I could tell Bella was fuming.

Jessica was torn between two, one was long, strapless, basic black number, and the other knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. Bella encouraged her to go with the blue. I helped Angela choose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out the honey tints in her hair. We both had complimented the two of the generously and helped by returning the ones they didn't want to the rack.

From there we headed to shoes and accessories. They chose the shoes and accessories they had wanted. We had planned to go to a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we had expected. Jessica and Angela were going to take their purchases back to the car and walk down the bay. Bella wanted to go to a bookstore, and that she'd meet them in a hour. I offered to go with her being more familiar in bookstores myself, they had offered to come with us but rejected them when we got into how into books we could get.

The bookstore that Jessica had pointed out was not exactly what we were looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and book about spiritual healing. We didn't go inside, we could see the fifty-year old woman inside complete with a dress out of the sixties. The streets were filling up with the end-of-the-workday traffic and we headed downtown. By now I was quite proficient in my crutches and was moving at the same speed as Bella and her two longer-than-me legs. I realized Bella was heading out towards the warehouse districts of town. I pointed this out to her and we looped back around. A group of four men were turning the corner we were heading for, they weren't dressed to be heading home from the office, but they weren't grimy like tourists. As they approached us, they weren't too much older than we were. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing loudly and punching each other's arms. We moved to far end of the sidewalk to give them room, walking past them.

One of them called to us. Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing. The closest, a heavyset, dark haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans and sandals. He took a half-step towards us.

We looked away from them and walked faster to the corner and turned the corner. We could hear them laughing and chortling behind us. My heartbeat was quickening. We had found ourselves on a sidewalk leading past the blocks of several warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks they were padlocked for the night. The other side of the street had no sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire. It was getting dark and the sun was getting ready to set. A single van passed us and then the road was empty. I swallowed nervously. The sky darkened further and I tentatively looked behind us, two of the men were walking quietly behind us.

They were from the same group we had passed on the corner. Neither of them were the ones who had called out to us, I vaguely wondered he went. I shivered and it had nothing to do with the weather. I noticed Bella's hands were tightening on the strap of her purse, thieves had definitely crossed my mind, but…these men…they didn't have that look about them. They had a different look and aura about them. One that made me shiver. As we walked further down I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. We both froze as we saw the other two men from the group. They were watching us with excited smiles. We weren't being followed.

 _We were being herded._


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as we came to stop, I was keenly aware of us being herded. I shrank back beside Bella, gripping my crutches ready to use them as weapon if needed.

"Stay away from us," Bella warned.

Her voice was stronger than mine would have been but there was no volume.

"Don't be like that sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started again behind us.

I gripped my crutches tighter and tighter as they grew closer and closer. I tried to go over in my mind what I knew of self-defense. Although with my luck I would end up hurting myself or Bella in the process. Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hit the stocky one, forcing him to jump back onto the sidewalk. Bella jumped into the road, the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger and back door open. Just a few feet from us.

"Get in," A furious voice commanded.

We jumped into the car and slammed the door behind us. It was dark in the car, no light had come on when the door opened and I could barely make out his face from the glow of the dashboard. My crutches were on the floor of the back seat. The tires spun too quickly as he spun around to face the north, accelerating far too quickly, swerving towards the stunned men on the street. They dived for the sidewalk as we straightened out and sped towards the harbor.

"Put on your seatbelt," He commanded.

I realized I had the rear bar clutched in my hands. He turned towards me.

"Calm him down," he bit at me.

I didn't notice that beside me was Jasper, he matched Edward's murderously angry expression. I heard Jasper growl lightly at Edwards tone towards me, it was drowned out by the roar of the engine. I lightly took Jasper's hands in mine, he was like a statue but he reacted when I touched him. His hands pulled me till I was more or less nearly entirely on his lap. I blushed scarlet and was severely grateful that the car was as dark as it was. He held my face in his hands pausing before gently running his hands down my neck and arm before they settled on my waist. He let out a sigh, I hadn't realized he was holding his breath as he leaned his forehead on my chest.

"I'm still mad at you," I mumbled.

I was jerked forward so I was against Jasper's chest at the sudden stop of the Volvo. I then realized we were secluded in a dark outline of trees by the roadside, we definitely weren't in town anymore.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

I chuckled at that as Bella began to try to distract Edward. I could feel Jasper physically relaxing as we parked in darkness. I was vaguely worried about Bella's proximity to Jasper, but he seemed to be alright.

"What wrong?" Bella asked.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper Bella," Edward whispered.

I snorted and I could feel Edward's glare on me.

"But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" Edward struggled for a moment. "At least that is what I'm trying to convince myself."

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried, we were supposed to meet them," Bella murmured.

Edward started the engine, turned around smoothly and began speeding back to town.

"Jasper you may want to have her return to her seat," Edward offered.

Jasper didn't move for a moment, but gently released me but only so far as to let me sit in the middle seat and buckle myself in, before tucking myself beside him. When I looked out the window again, we saw the lights of La Bella Italia and Jessica and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where…?" Bella asked.

Edward was getting out Jasper didn't move and neither did I.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked him.

"I'm taking you to dinner," he said smiling slightly.

His eyes were angry and hard. Bella fumbled with her seatbelt and hurried to get out of the car as well. He was waiting for her on the sidewalk. Bella looked at me through the car window.

"Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

Even I could hear the threat in his voice. Touching Jasper's cheek I clamored out of the car grabbing my crutches.

"Jess! Angela!" Bella called.

They rushed back to us, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise when they saw who we stood beside. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"We got lost," I admitted sheepishly.

"Then ran into Edward," Bella said gesturing toward him.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked, turning on the charm.

I could tell from their expressions that he had never used his talents on them before.

"Sure," Jessica breathed.

"Actually Bella, we already ate while we were waiting – sorry." Angela confessed.

"That's fine – I'm not hungry," Bella shrugged.

"I think you should eat something," Edward's voice was low, but full of authority.

Edward spoke slightly louder.

"Do you mind if I drove Bella and Remington home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while they eat."

"No problem, I guess…" Angela bit her lip, trying to figure out if that is what I wanted.

Bella subtlety winked at her. There were so many questions I'm sure she was waiting to bombard Edward with.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Remi, Bella…Edward." Angela was quicker than Jessica.

She grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car, which I could see was parked a little ways away, parked across First Street. As they got in, Jessica turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity. We waved back waiting for them to drive away before we turned to face him.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," Bella insisted.

"Humor me,"

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Bella looked at me and I waited back by the door.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm going to make sure Jasper's ok,"

"He's not big on crowds," Edward assured her.

With a sigh, Bella walked past him. I was more or less pulled back into the Volvo happy for the dark tint as my crutches magically disappeared and the door locked as I was checked over again for any marks or scratches.

"Jazz, I'm fine," I mumbled.

His eyes snapped up to mine. He searched my eyes, I noticed then they were charcoal nearly black. Slowly I reached up to touch the dark circles under his eyes.

"You haven't hunted," I said quietly.

He looked away.

"That was the plan before…"

His hands tightened on my hips.

"You are mad at me…why?" He asked suddenly.

I was keenly aware of the fact I was straddling him, and I swallowed hard trying to ignore that fact as I looked at him trying to get my brain to form words.

"You didn't answer my texts…"I mumbled trying to look angry.

He chuckled and pulled me closer so I was sitting in his lap and he could lean his head on my chest.

"Emmett and I wrestled, I forgot my phone was in my pocket, it was destroyed." He finished lamely.

Gently he placed a kiss on my collarbone and my heart went into overdrive. I felt him smirk as he pulled up with that crooked little grin on his face. I tried to ignore it as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Will you be ok with the car ride to Bella's?" I asked quietly.

"I won't breathe, I'll be ok, you're here, and you act as a buffer."

I snorted.

"So glad I could help."

He tightened his hold on me.

"I don't think I have ever seen Edward so angry, or you for that matter," I said quietly.

Jasper's hands tightened on my hips for a moment.

"He read their minds. I originally wasn't going to go with him, but he mentioned you were with her. Then he read their minds, and my mood fed off of his, and once he told me what they were thinking…"He trailed off.

I frowned.

"Do we need to wait for Bella and Edward? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before pulling out a new phone for a minute, typing, and waiting and then put it away. He took my hand and led me out of the car and on to the street, supporting a vast majority of my weight. He pulled me into a dark alley, pulled me up into his arms, a deep breath and closing my eyes, I felt the wind rush around me and the various sounds, after a few moments I felt we had stopped and sure enough we were in on the porch of my house. Mom's car wasn't in the driveway, I unlocked the door and he carried me into my room. Gently he pulled off my shoes and socks. I unsnapped my pants and he turned around as I tugged them off and struggled out of my shirt and into my light blue racer-back tank. I was having difficulty trying to tug my light blue pajama pants over my cast but eventually it was done. I sat on the bed and Jasper had turned so he was standing in front of me. I tugged on his hand so he was close enough to where I could lay my forehead on his stomach. He gently weaved his hands in my hair, gently taking the clip out and massaging where the clip had pressed too tightly to my head. I sighed in contentment. I felt him chuckle and eased me back so I was laying on my bed, he occupied the opposite spot, the usual spot he occupied when he was at my house. I maneuvered so my head was on his lap and he began brushing his fingers through my hair absentmindedly. There was a comfortable silence weaving around us. I wasn't sure if it was his ability or if it was my own doing, but I was relaxed and utterly content.

"Sleepy darlin?"

I mumbled incoherently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked quietly.

His hand paused but then resumed.

"I'm fine sweet thing, hush," he said shortly in his drawl.

I was beginning to notice there were two sides to Jasper, the sweet guy I've come to know but there was also this. The more commanding presence, more dominate, it commanded respect and I was willing to submit, but I was curious about his sudden mood change. I would have to ask him about it later. But later would be much later, I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The Cullen's home was nothing like I had expected. Esme had picked me up from my home, wearing a purple sweater and black yoga pants. She wore matching purple sneakers, almost immediately I felt underdressed. We were just starting the physical therapy sessions but, I was currently wearing a large oversized t-shirt with black yoga pants and my obnoxious pink sneakers. I had upgraded from a plaster cast to a 3D printed cast. It was light purple and I was actually able to have access to my leg. The first thing I did when the plaster came off was take a shower and carefully washed and shaved the darned thing. It was odd having it off at first but Carlisle insisted I continue to wear at least a 3D one to keep the bones in place while they continued to heal. I was still on crutches at school but I could use the wall and other pieces of furniture at home to get around. I was still slow either way but I was getting more and more proficient at moving about.

My hair was up in a messy bun and I pinned back curls with bobby pins as we parked the dark Mercedes in the garage. The house itself was open, I wasn't expecting so many windows or for it to be so open. The house was old but it seemed to have been restored to look like its original grandeur.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

Esme smiled gratefully.

"I'm glad you like it, wait till you come inside," She said excitedly.

I clamored out of the car, as carefully as I could, I had already made the mistake of bumping my leg into something unintentionally and it felt like I had broken my leg again. I then remember Carlisle had said something along the lines of, 'leg may be sensitive to the open air for several days after and to take of my surroundings'. I took things a little slower after that. The inside was just as bright and open as the outside. The space must have been several rooms, but walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide open space. The rear south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass windows, and, the lawn was bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white and greys. There was a large grand piano in a grey/black wood, I imagined it was absurdly expensive.

"Who plays?" I asked indicating the piano.

"Edward, we all play some instrument, Edward kept with it more than the others." Esme answered smiling lightly at the piano.

I smiled, he seemed to be very much the classical player. Esme clapped her hands.

"Well then, let's get started!"

* * *

Getting started was actually a full workout, she put me through the gauntlet, but I held up surprisingly well. She was a great person to talk to and even better to work out with, she slowed down slightly when she saw I was struggling but pushed me so I knew I was getting a workout. It wasn't until we stopped for lunch that I realized what time it was. It was nearly two in the afternoon, we had been at it for about three hours on and off. Esme was busy cooking at the stove and placed a plate of spaghetti and breadsticks in front of me. The first bite was heaven.

"This is amazing," I gushed.

She smiled gratefully.

"You did very well, Carlisle will be pleased with how you're healing," Esme said.

I smiled and dug in. I was halfway through my plate when Carlisle came in, he wore a sky blue sweater and khaki slacks and brown leather loafers. He kissed Esme on the cheek and pulled her away slightly to speak to her. Whatever they had spoken about he seemed pleased with the answers that Esme had given him.

"Esme says you did very well in her session, a few more over the next month you should have a hundred percent function in your leg back." Carlisle said pleasantly.

I nodded, smiling.

"Where is everyone, I know we had a session today, the house has been unusually quiet…" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Edward is with Bella, she'll be by later to meet us,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Formally," he added.

"And how is Rose handling it?"

I knew Rose wasn't too happy that Bella and I were now more or less apart of the family, but she and I had spent some time together so we were cordial sometimes even more friendly. A pale hand snuck out and reached for a breadstick but I quickly stabbed it with my fork, and the hand froze in mid-air.

"Steal my breadstick and I will find a way to hurt you," I vowed looking up at my favorite grizzly Cullen.

Emmett grinned impishly.

"You wouldn't hurt your favorite Cullen, would you?" he asked.

"I'm fairly sure you're not her favorite," Rose said getting a water bottle from the fridge.

I blushed crimson, and I saw Rose grin, Emmett laughed ruffling my hair. I swatted him away, wielding my fork threatening as he walked around me with his hands up in defense. Esme swatted him with a dish towel.

"Go get ready for the hunt, Carlisle will no doubt leave without you,"

With a quiet goodbye to the statuesque blonde and the large grizzly Cullen they left the kitchen. I had ate more than I probably should have but after that workout I was starved.

"I'll pack up the left overs for you." Esme vowed.

"You're amazing, thank you,"

Esme smiled and led me up the staircase and to a room that was warm in rich chocolates and browns. The room itself was rather large the room was kind of circular, there was a large built in bookcase into the wall to my right, it was filled with books and a few photos breaking up the numerous of volumes on the shelves. There was a small end table and large cushioned chair underneath it with a small lamp sitting in the middle. To my left was a writing desk and chair, there were some pieces of paper beside a modern, and rather expensive looking laptop. The hallway narrowed further back revealing the bedroom. The bed itself was large and round, it was slightly darker here, a lamp was pushed away from the bed but it was modern with wire like designs that projected branch like shapes on the walls. Across from the bed were more cushioned chairs and a guitar on a stand. There was a vanity a little more towards the rear of the room, a mirror was there along with a single sink, the cabinet was made of dark wood and black countertop with gold veining scattered across its surface. There was a large slab of wood with a small nook for fingers that I imagined was the bathroom. I immediately knew whose room this was, and I felt very, very shy and slightly nervous. Esme seemed to pick up on my mood.

"He'll be out hunting with Carlisle, and I doubt very much he would mind you using it." She assured me.

I nodded still shy.

"I'll leave clothes for you on the bed to change into, just bring me your dirty things and we'll wash them for you for your next session," Esme offered.

I nodded.

"Towels are in there as are soap and shampoo and the like, just call if you need anything."

She left me alone in the room, and I was very curious but also very shy, I wasn't exactly invited in here. But I was grimy and felt dirty and that won over in the end. I went into the shower portion of the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me. The room despite how small it looked outside was vastly different inside. The room was smooth flagstone in browns, golds and caramel colors. The walls were tiled the same. The showering portion of the bathroom was separated only from the bathtub by a wall of glass that went from floor to nearly ceiling. It was frosted from about four feet to the floor, obscuring the person inside for privacy. So my head would be the only thing visible in this instance. Just outside the showering area was a rack for towels in brown and a burnt orange color. To the left of the shower area was a large tub, too big for one person, I may have been able to swim in the darn thing. But it was low, possibly built into the house/floor for the main floor, but it was large and looked very relaxing. There were towels nearby on a dark wooded cabinet in green. Sighing knowing I'd likely try to stall more if I didn't just jump right in, so to speak. I tugged my hair out of its messy ponytail, wishing desperately for a brush, but for now I'd make do with my hands. Dragging my fingers through the curls pulling apart any tangles I settled for semi-brushed hair until I actually found a brush. Tugging off my oversized shirt and bra, I tried to tug the pants off my 3D cast and did so without much effort, a vast difference to how the plaster cast was, something I was immensely happy with.

After nearly scalding myself turning on the water, I quickly figured out how to work the shower and dived in, the hot water felt amazing on my skin and sore tired muscles. I stood there for several minutes letting the water penetrate the muscles, blasting the tiredness away. Once I felt relaxed enough I quickly used the wash and shampoo and conditioner, enjoying the smells. I loved how he smelled. And the scents gave me a slap of reality that I was in his bathroom in his room. Quickly finishing up I grabbed the nearest towel and towel dried my hair and used another for my body. Mentally I slapped myself for not waiting for Esme to bring the clothes in the room before I went for the shower. Heart beating wildly, and loud enough to be heard in my own ears I took a deep breath, grabbed my dirty laundry balled it up and unlocked the bathroom and peeked into the main room. I sighed in relief to see that he had not, in fact, been waiting in his room, or that there was any indication that he was back. The tiny voice inside my head was hissing at me that it didn't really matter what it appeared to look like, since he was a vampire and all.

Hushing the voice, I walked out and noticed the neatly folding clothes on the dark comforter of the bed. Setting the ball of dirty clothes by the door of the shower I went to examine them. How she was able to guess my size I would never know, but they were cute. It was a slightly large grey cable knit sweater, some soft blue jeans that was skinny and some white socks for my feet. The underwear is what made me blush. They were definitely designer, and judging from the tags they were from France. The bottoms were cheeky lace, in a mint green color, and the bra was a matching crème color with mint green lace along the cups with a little mint green bow in the middle. Stuffing the embarrassing undergarments between the shirt and pants I prepared to go back into the bathroom to change when a picture caught my eye.

It was a photo on the end table near the bed, the frame was dark wood, but it was the photo that caught my attention. In the middle was a boy, maybe my age or a little older, it was an old photograph not at all color or digital like they were today, but like the old west that were printed on heavy lined paper. The hair was mussed up in a familiar way he was wearing an army uniform, wracking my brain for my history I realized that this was the Confederate army uniform. Beside the strangely familiar boy were two others, I didn't know or recognize. In the frame beside that was a more recent photo of a smiling Jasper with two people I didn't recognize. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand I turned slightly to see Jasper standing in the small hall separating the bed from the main part of the bedroom. I could feel a blush forming as he stared at me brazenly, I was aware I was wearing a towel but the way he stared…it was almost he was looking past it. His eyes were bright and golden, but they had a darker tint to them, the pupil was large as he was drinking me in. He smiled softly but I noticed his hands were in his belt loops. He wore a dark green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms displaying the muscles there, and dark washed jeans that hung his frame…very nicely I might add. His telltale boots were on his feet.

"You were in the confederate army?" I asked when I found my voice, it was rough and I was slightly embarrassed at the sound of it.

He tipped his head, kind of the way a cat did when it heard something.

"I was," he said shortly, his southern drawl heavy.

I nodded looking back at the photo, I wasn't very rehearsed in the military or any of their patches but I knew what he wore was a rank of Major. I turned to speak back to him when I noticed, he was standing in front of me suddenly, looking down at me curiously. I swallowed a little nervously and well... _something_ else. I was keenly aware I was in his room, wearing nothing but a towel. I looked up at him, he slowly but deliberately brushed my hair back off my shoulders, revealing my neck and collarbone to him. I could hear him draw in my scent and I noticed his eyes darkened a fraction more. My skin tingled where he touched, he began tracing the my collarbone and I could hear my heartbeat quicken again at his touch and the butterflies that were in my stomach whenever Jasper was near, were doing some sort of aerial dance or something as they intensified.

"The things you do to me Ms. Cross," He said softly.

He traced my collarbone to my shoulders and down my arms and repeated the process upwards. After a few moments of silence his took my shoulders gently and placed a kiss on my brow before resting his lips there.

"Best get dressed Ms. Cross before I do something very _ungentlemanly_."

He stepped back and a paused for a moment before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I had been holding. I shirked the towel putting it in the hamper in the corner before pulling the tags off the underwear and pulling them on and the clothes following suit. They were warm and comfortable, and I felt a bit less exposed than I was two minutes ago standing in front of Jasper. I opened the door again and Jasper was sitting on the bed now. He looked up at me, his eyes now golden, but they still had the dark tint to them, but it looked like friendly Jasper was back. I walked to him slowly not sure how to read him and he took a belt loop of mine and pulled me so I was more or less straddling his waist again perched on his lap. I was also keenly aware of the effect I had on him earlier, and my face returned the crimson it was moments before and I found the stitching in his shirt suddenly very interesting.

"You haven't the faintest idea how hard it was to control myself," he murmured into my neck, his hands were at my back playing with the ends of my hair.

I swallowed and I felt a small smirk form on his lips.

"See Emmett I told you, you aren't her favorite"

My head snapped to the doorway and saw non-other than Rose and Emmett there, Rose was looking smug and Emmett was grinning from ear to ear, like the Cheshire cat. I buried my head in shoulder as I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Jasper asked

"Alice says there is going to be a storm tonight," Rosalie began.

"And I want to play ball, are you game?" Emmett said excitedly.

The words were simple enough but I was still lost.

"You should bring Remi, she'd have fun," Rose offered.

I blinked in surprise. Although Rose and I were cordial she hadn't outright been nice to me or offered to have me involved in any way, until now.

"Do you want to go?" Jasper asked his eyes dancing in excitement.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked confused.

"We need wait for a thunderstorm to play ball, you'll see why when we arrive." Jasper assured me.

I nodded.

"Let's go see if Edwards going to bring _her_ along," Rosalie mumbled.

Emmett said something but I couldn't hear as the exited the room. I looked at Jasper confused.

"What are we doing?"

" _We_ are going to play baseball, you'll be watching."

"Oh good, I have zero coordination," I said relieved.

"I can't imagine you're that bad," Jasper said in a positive voice.

"Oh you've never seen Bella and me in gym," I mumbled fiddling with a button on his shirt.

He chuckled and there was another silence, my heart was still beating somewhat wildly in my chest. I swallowed a little nervously. I peeked up at Jasper and he was giving me a crooked little grin.

"Nervous darling?'

I blushed and he chuckled before kissing the top of my head.

"Let's get you home for the time being, I'm sure your mother would like some time with you," Jasper said after a few moments.

He moved to stand but maneuvered me so I was more or less on his back like a koala. His hands were locked lightly just under my butt much to my embarrassment and he gave me a piggy back ride to the staircase and paused. I felt him stiffen slightly, peeking over his shoulder I noticed Bella had arrived with Edward downstairs. She wore a long khaki skirt and a royal blue V-neck top and her hair was slung up in a ponytail. She must've felt a pair of eyes on her because she looked up. I waved to her from my spot on Jasper's back. Jasper slowly made his way to the stairs, pausing a few feet from the bottom of the stairs. I could tell he was breathing very little. I squeezed my arms in assurance that he was going to be ok, and he seemed to relax slightly. Bella pointed a finger at me.

"You knew?!"

I grinned sheepishly from my spot.

"And you didn't tell me?" Bella said frowning slightly.

"Not my secret to tell Bells, sides things seemed to have worked out in your favor," I said grinning.

She blushed and looked between me and Jasper and I could see questions burning in her eyes. Alice was suddenly at my side.

"You're letting me do something with your hair before later," She demanded.

I blinked and nodded, knowing resistance was futile. Jasper turned to Carlisle and Esme whom stood nearby.

"I'm going to take Remi home for a bit." Jasper stated.

"Thank you again for the session," I thanked Esme.

She smiled.

"Same time next week," She stated.

I nodded and smiled. Jasper carried me down into the garage where I slid off him carefully and got into the passenger side of his car. The road home was filled with country music and his hand on my leg tapping lightly to beat of the music.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Mom had actually just gotten home when we had pulled up to the house, arms full of groceries. After helping me into the house, Jasper helped her bring the remaining groceries in. With a kiss to my temple Jasper headed out. Mom looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You seem quite smitten,"

I stuck my tongue out at her. She threw a wad of plastic bags at me, I smiled.

"It's a good thing dear, he seems so very taken with you too."

I blushed and looked down.

We ended up eating grilled cheese and tomato soup in the living room and talked and talked and talked. I told her of the evening plans, I felt bad because she was actually home, but she waved me off and told me to go have fun. She was working another shift tonight starting at six, so she'd be working late. A few minutes before four, there was a knock at my door, mom opened the door to find Jasper there smiling. Jasper produced flowers for my mom, lilies: her favorite. Mom wandered away to the kitchen to find a vase and Jasper found me in the living room, my leg propped up. He sat perched on the edge of the couch by my hip.

"Ready to go, darlin?"

I smiled at his drawl.

"Will I need an umbrella?" I asked gesturing to the heavy rain outside.

He smiled but shook his head.

"Alice said it should be dry in the clearing. But the all but threw a coat at me before I left. She's apparently waiting to ambush you to do your hair," He said pushing a stray curl behind my ear.

"If she can somehow manage to tame her hair, all the power to her, I've tried and failed." Mom said joking. She had the flowers in a pretty lavender tinted vase and she set in on the coffee table in the living room.

Jasper smiled.

"Alice is pretty nifty around a brush, perhaps she might," Jasper conceded.

"Well you kids have fun, you have your keys?" Mom asked me.

I held out my lanyard with my house keys on it. She nodded.

"Good, call me or text me if you need anything. I'll leave leftovers in the microwave for you if you're hungry when you get home."

"Thanks mom."

She kissed my forehead and Jasper helped me up and helped me out to his car. Once inside, and slightly wet against the seats I buckled up and we headed out. The drive was out of town and luckily the dirt road he had turned on wasn't very rough. I was able to get a boot on my bad leg but I didn't dare try to tie it tightly. Soon we parked and I was slightly confused as we were in a clearing big enough for the car to be parked. I unbuckled then suddenly Jasper was at my door holding out a hand to help me up.

"We'll have to run part way of the way," Jasper clarified.

With a light tug I was out of the car and chest to chest with Jasper. His eyes darkened a little, and I wet my lips nervously with my tongue. His eyes followed my movement and I felt my heartbeat quicken once more. His fingers were rubbing circles on my hip bones, they tingled in response. We stared at one another for what seemed ages but he kissed my hair and pulled the jacket over my shoulders.

"We should be going," He said roughly, his drawl prominent.

He headed off towards the woods, leaving me at the car. Part of me twinge in hurt, the last few times this happened, I was very aware that Jasper wanted me and I wanted him, heck even if it was just a kiss, but he avoided touching me like that. It's like he _didn't_ want me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to blink back the tears. Taking a steadying breath the tears receded but were there threating at any moment.

"You feeling all right sweet thing?"

Looking up I saw Jasper had returned, both figuratively and literally, cuddly Jasper was back and the intensity in his eyes were gone. I nodded.

"Leg twinges a bit," I added lamely.

He frowned and helped me on his back so he was carrying me again. I tried to control my emotions but I couldn't help the wave of sadness that took me. If Jasper was able to feel it he didn't say anything. I leaned my forehead on his back as we walked through the woods at a slightly quicker-than-normal non-human pace. Though he walked I was hardly jostled at all. Jasper didn't seem to want me like I did him, may be Alice was wrong. Maybe what I felt for him was simply _one-sided._

We arrived in a clearing a little while later. It was far larger than any baseball stadium and I noticed Carlisle was creating bases, but they were really a lot farther apart that I would have guessed. Esme, Rose, and Emmett were sitting on rocks as we approached the field I noticed that Alice stopped tossing the ball up and down in the air and rushed to meet us as we neared the field.

"Hand her over, I'm going to do something with her hair before the humidity hits it,"

Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't protest as I slid off his back, there were no lingering touches or kisses as he walked off towards Carlisle. I tried to ignore the pain, Alice looked at the two of us her brow furrowed in confusion. She led me, content with walking my human pace as we made over to the group behind home plate. Waiting there was a small purse, she had me sit down on the ground and she sat on the rock and began brushing my hair with a large-headed brush. She brushed my hair until there were no tangles and began swiftly braiding my hair into a ponytail.

"Are you ok? You're very quiet." She murmured.

I gave her a half smile.

"I'll be alright," I said quietly.

She wanted to press the issue but I noticed Edward and Bella approaching us. She had a ball cap on her head and switched out her skirt for jeans and her converse again. She looked dazed and her lips swollen. Those two seemed to have been progressing nicely. Esme was telling Bella about her past as we headed out to the edge of the field. I hobbled along a bit more slowly than them, but made it. Glancing out to the field I noticed they had made teams. Alice was at the pitcher's mound, and it seemed Jasper was catcher. As we watched the game, I realized why they needed the thunderstorm to play. The sound of the ball cracking against the aluminum bat and the vampires running into to one another caused sounds like cracking thunder. It made sense. Though the game was fun to watch, my mind was a million miles away. I kept my eyes on Jasper, but he didn't so much as spare me a glance as he razzed with his brothers and sisters. Edward at one point came over and spoke to Bella, Jasper kept to his family. The tears were in the back of my eyes threatening to fall.

 _I should have stayed home_.

Edward from the outfield looked confused as if he heard my thoughts. He looked between was subtlety between Jasper and I and frowned slightly. I heard Alice gasp from the pitcher's mound and everyone paused before flitting around to where Esme, Bella, and I sat.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked, he was calm and seemed to be in the most control.

Everyone else was tense

"They were traveling much quicker than I though. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," She murmured.

"What changed?" Jasper asked his posture was protective towards her.

I had to force myself to remain blank.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." She said.

She was fearful like what happened was her fault. I felt the family's eyes land on Bella and I then looked elsewhere.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward was quiet, but there was a look of hard concentration on his face.

"Less than five minutes, they're running – they want to play," he said scowling.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked his eyes flitting to Bella.

Bella was the main priority.

"No, not carrying…besides the last thing we need is for them to catch their scents and start hunting," Edward said frowning.

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she said tersely.

"Three?" He scoffed "Let them come,"

I noticed he was tense and ready for battle.

"Let us continue the game," Carlisle said finally. "Alice said they were simply curious,"

Edward called to Esme, he was going to call it now, and Esme would catch. Jasper remained at the catcher's mound, Bella fluffed her hair around her neck.

"It won't help, I could smell her across the field," Alice offered.

"I know," Edward bit out.

I wrapped my arms around myself, despite the coat I was wearing I was cold. Inside and out. They seemed to have forgotten I existed. I could feel Rosalie's eyes on Bella and I, her face was expressionless but I could tell she was less than pleased with the outcome of today.

 _You and I both._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

They came from right outfield. One by one from the forest's edge ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back, indicating a subordinate rather than a leader. The other male was a tall, dark haired man that carried himself in a manner supporting that he was the leader of the pack. The third was a woman, her hair was a startling shade of red. They closed ranks before they continued towards the family, keeping a natural respect of the size of the group of predators that they were coming across. I could see they were very different from the Cullen family, their walks were much like felines.

They all dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers. The non-dominate male had sandy blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a rubber band. He was pretty plain but his eyes were the thing that you noticed the most, they seemed to pierce right into your very soul. The leader was startling, he had beautiful olive-toned skin, his hair was glossy and black in uniform cornrows that looked very well taken care of. He was of medium build and was tall, he was hard muscled but nothing like Emmett's brawn.

The woman….she was _wild_. There was no other word, her eyes were shifting between the two men facing her, her bright red hair quivering in the breeze. Their eyes weren't the usual gold I as used to but deep burgundy, it was dark and sinister. Meaning they didn't keep the vegetarian lifestyle that the Cullens were used to. The dark haired man stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," He said with the slightest of French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Remi, and Edward and Bella."

I noticed he was putting us in groups not to point us out.

"Do you have room for a few more players?"

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone.

"We were actually just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area long?"

"We're headed North, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent answered.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The conversation was casual and light. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper was helping.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent asked causally.

"The Olympic Range here, and up and down the coast on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another settlement like ours in Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels, surprised.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" He asked, honesty was evident in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk more comfortably. It's a rather long store." Carlisle invited.

James and Victoria exchanged a look of surprise at the mention of 'home'. Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was friendly. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we've not had the chance to clean up in a while."

He was looking at Carlisle and his refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate if you would refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle explained.

"Of course," Laurent nodded. "We won't encroach on your territory. We ate just outside Seattle anyway."

I shivered slightly at that. Some more things were said, but thing happened. A breeze ruffled Bella's hair and the second male, James, whipped his head around, his nostril's flaring at the sent. Everyone suddenly grew tense, James fell into a crouch. Edward had bared his teeth and went into defensive position a feral snarl left his throat. It was nothing like I heard before. My eyes were glued to the pair. James seemed to have noticed me as well and his eyes locked on me. It felt like cold water was doused down my spine.

"What is this?" Laurent asked in surprise.

James nor Edward changed their posture. Edward matched James step per step testing to see if he could get around him.

"They are with us," Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed towards James.

Laurent seemed to catch our scents, it was less afflicting towards him, but awareness now lit his face.

"You brought a snack?" He took a step forward.

My heartbeat was now beating more closely in my ears. I could feel my chest tighten, if I didn't relax I'd have a panic attack. Edward released a menacing snarl.

"I said they are with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But they are human!" Laurent protested, the words were aggressive but astounded.

"Yes," Emmett responded.

He was very much at Carlisle's side, blocking me from James, and he slowly straightened out of his crouch. But his eyes ever left us, Edward stayed tense like a lion. With Laurent spoke again his voice was soothing – trying to defuse the hostility.

"We have a lot to learn about one another,"

"Indeed," Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"But we would like to accept your invitation if it's still valid," His eyes pulled back towards Carlisle after staring at Bella and I. "We will not, of course, harm the girls. We won't hunt in your range as I said,"

James looked back in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria. She was flicking her gaze back and forth between the two males. Carlisle measured Laurent's face before nodding.

"Rosalie, Esme, Jasper?"

They gathered blocking us from view as they converged. Alice was at my side and Emmett took up the rear as we headed back towards the forest. Alice helped me stand while Edward tended to Bella. I felt numb, a fear numbing cold slung in body. Even my now throbbing leg didn't bother me as I felt my heart pounding in my chest, it ached and groaned and my breath was coming in short gasps. Once we were in the trees Edward slung Bella over his back and Emmett scooped me up. I wasn't able to close my eyes as I we took off. We reached Emmett's jeep in an impossibly short time. Bella and I were in the backseat while Emmett took the tiny little trunk space behind us, Alice took the passenger seat and Edward started the Jeep.

"Strap them in," Edward barked.

Within seconds we were strapped in and we were on a rocky path towards the main road. I heard Edward mumbling under his breath, and although I couldn't hear it, I was nearly certain it was string of curses. Once we were on the main road I was able to see we were heading south, away from Forks. I frowned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

No one answered, and this set Bella off.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking us?" She demanded.

"We have to get you both far away from here – far away – now."

I glanced at the speedometer it ready a hundred and five miles per hour. I swallowed nervously.

"Turn around you have to take me home!" Bella yelled.

She was fumbling with the straps, a few seconds later Emmett had secured Bella's hands in his steely grasp he wasn't happy either. Bella yelled at him again.

"Edward, pull over," Alice said reasonably.

She was reasonable but there was a voice of authority I hadn't heard from her. The speedometer inched past one-twenty.

"Do it Edward,"

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession – and he wants her Alice, her specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where…"Alice began.

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town, even with the rain? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella gasped, the scent would lead him straight to.

"Charlie!"

"Mom," I mumbled.

"You can't leave him!" Bella thrashed.

"She's right," Alice stated.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's look at our options for a moment." Alice coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably and then he screeched over to the shoulder of the highway to a dead stop. We flew against our harnesses. I groaned in pain as the movement jostled my leg against something.

"There are no options!"

There was a lot of fast talking. And a plan was set in motion. We were going to drop Bella off at her house, she was going to say some things to convince Charlie she was leaving…it was going to break his heart but it needed to be done. I was going to let mom know I was going to stay with the Cullens for a few days for a sleepover. I just prayed that it would be enough. Bella seemed to be the main target, from what I understood, Jasper and Alice would be taking Bella to Phoenix to lay low. I wasn't quite sure what or how to make of that.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The Cullen house was eerily quiet. Esme and Rose had gone off to spread Bella's scent around the forest in hopes to confuse James. Emmett was downstairs somewhere, I could hear a TV blaring but I couldn't quite make out what it was. Carlisle was closed up in his study, Laurent had left about an hour ago. He had originally come to warn us about James.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

Upon entering the Cullen Home, I noticed everyone tensed as we saw a familiar tall olive-skinned form of Laurent. Carlisle held up his hands before Edward or Emmett could attack him, Jasper was no less tense but he wasn't as nearly as aggressive as his brothers.

"He came with a warning," Carlisle said gravely.

Edward and Emmett's posture didn't lessen any, Jasper moved to the corner of the room quietly monitoring the situation.

"He's tracking us," Edward said glaring at the Frenchman.

Laurent visibly grimaced at that.

"I was afraid of that,"

Alice had said something to Jasper and the two left the room. Rose went to stand by Emmett, she wasn't too happy with any of us, least of all Bella. She was glaring openly at her.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent.

"I'm sorry," Laurent answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, it would set him off. Both of them attract him, but she, she intrigues him most."

There wasn't a doubt he meant Bella, I'm only human after all. Bella…Bella seemed to be more.

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked.

Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stop s James when he gets started."

Emmett folded his arms.

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised.

You didn't have to guess at what he meant.

"You cannot bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That is why I joined his coven."

I shivered. _Keep your friends close._ I saw Edward's eyes flicker over to me for a moment. No doubt he heard my thought. Laurent looked at Bella perplexed and looked back at Carlisle.

"Are you certain it's worth it?"

Edward's enraged roar filled the room; I clapped my hands over my ears and shivered at the feeling of dread it filled me with. Laurent had physically cringed back. Carlisle looked at Laurent with a grave look on his face.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to make a choice."

Laurent understood, he deliberated for a moment, taking in each of our faces.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't be in the middle of this. I bear none of you any ill will, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north – to that clan in Denali."

He paused for a moment.

"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unmatched senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on… I am sorry."

He spun around and left without another word. Carlisle began speaking with Edward about what the plan was.

 _End of Flashback_ …

* * *

Rose was unhappy to say the least and even Emmett didn't seem to be able to calm her down. So the plan was that Edward would run Bella home so they could set the plan in motion with Charlie. I cringed and was partially glad that I would be there for that fiasco. However Carlisle did escort me home. I however was in for the surprise of a lifetime at home.

* * *

 _Flashback_ …

It was raining when Carlisle was driving me home, it was light, but no less ominous. Mom was home surprisingly. He turned off the car, I had originally thought that he'd just wait in the car while I got my things together for the 'sleepover'. Instead he walked me up to the door.

"Carlisle?" she asked when she saw me with him.

She invited him in and made a pot of tea while I was getting my things in my backpack.

"What's going on?" She asked him dead on.

"There are some nomads in the area, they've chosen to go after Ms. Swan." He said quietly.

I looked them blankly before my brain finally caught up.

"Wait, you _know_?" I asked exceedingly.

Mom gave me a small smile.

"I grew up with the legends too sweetie," She said.

I slunk back in my chair mindful of my leg slightly dumbfounded.

"Remi will be remaining at our home while this goes on. You are more than welcome to join us," Carlisle offered.

Mom shook her head.

"I offered to help at the small hospital on the Reservation for a bit. That will keep me safe there," Mom stated.

Carlisle nodded. Mom turned to me, she looked at me slightly confused when she looked at me but she gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe, and stay close to the Cullen's. They will keep you safe."

I nodded and whispered for her to be safe as well.

 _End Flashback_ …

* * *

So mom was on the reservation for the while, I sat in Jasper's room cold, and felt kind of out of place. Although the room was warm in color, I felt none of the warmth. A knock alerted me to a presence. I was quite surprised to see Rose. She came and sat on the side of the bed next to me. I realized she was no longer wearing Bella's clothes, wearing a pair of pink sweat pants and pink muscle shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

"How are you holding up?" She asked finally.

He voice held no emotion, but I knew she was worried. It was just how Rose was. I shrugged.

"I'm not too certain how I feel," I said honestly.

She looked at my face and leaned back on her arms, looking at the desk in front of us.

"It's been a rough day for all of us,"

I nodded.

"Do you regret me learning about your family?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me slightly startled about the question.

"In all honesty, no. You were introduced to our family gradually, you already were in on the secret. There was no need to tell you, you likely would have figured it out on your own. Then your relationship was Jasper…"

I winced slightly at the mention of Jasper's name, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What did my idiot brother do?" She asked slightly annoyed.

I shook my head.

"I wonder…if Alice was wrong about us. I know it's rare, but I don't think…he wants to be around me. He's been distant lately, sometimes I feel like the pull is mutual. Other times…I wonder if he wants to be near me." I said quietly.

"He's about as idiotic as Edward is…Jasper is, complicated. He has two sides to him," she began.

"The sweet side and the more…domineering side" I whispered.

"You've met Major?" She asked surprised.

"Major?"

She looked kind of sheepish.

"It's what we call the domineering side. It's his other side, the military side, the dominate side. He comes out every once and a while. It's his feral side. Major helps when things are tough, or he's upset, or something isn't right." Rosalie said slowly.

I didn't say anything but I nodded. It made sense, so the dominate side to Jasper was Major.

"I saw how he handled you at the game, I'm surprised to say the least. It's almost a total one sixty from how he was maybe a few months ago. Has he said anything?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't spoken too much. What if he's having second thoughts?" I said quietly.

Rosalie looked at me a few moments and her expression grew soft.

"You've never been with anyone have you?"

I shook my head.

"Jasper has been the only thing relatively real. We moved around too much for me to make connections with anyone. And…I have trouble with letting anyone too close…" I said softly.

My mind was traveling down a path that was getting dark and I shook my head free of those feelings and thoughts and shoved them back down into the box where I had shoved them before.

"So does Jasper, for him to have bonded with you so quickly. It was surprising. Don't worry he'll figure it out whatever is going through his head," Rosalie tried to reassure me.

But I could tell she was just as confused and lost as I was. We talked for a while, Rose told me her story. It was so sad, but I was amazed on how strong she came out in the end. Eventually I fell asleep in the middle of the bed once Rose left.

* * *

The sleep over turned out to be a two-three day trip. I kept in contact with mom, but I hadn't heard a word from any of the Cullen in Phoenix. I was sitting in the living room playing checkers with Emmett when we heard a car pull up. A few moments later Edward came in looking tired and a bit worn, but better. He collapsed on the couch beside Emmett.

"So…how angry was Charlie?" Emmett asked casually.

Edward glared at Emmett.

"Threatened to shoot me if I came near Bella, her mother likes me however." Edward said amicably.

Emmett snorted. I didn't see Alice nor Jasper anywhere but I kept my thoughts to myself.

"Who's winning?" Edward asked watching the game with interest.

"She's a shark at checkers, I beat her in cards though," Emmett boasted.

I smiled shyly and took the remaining of his pieces, winning the game. A text message buzzed my phone awake. Pulling it out I saw it was from my mother.

 ** _From: Mom_**

 ** _To: Remi_**

 ** _Carlisle said the danger is gone and I'm home now, will you be coming home tonight?_**

\- **_Mom_**

 ** _To: Mom_**

 ** _From: Remi_**

 ** _I'll be home._**

 ** _Remi_**

"Your mother?" Edward asked suddenly.

I nodded.

"She's wonder when I'll be home,"

Edward leaned back on the couch studying me.

"I'll take her home," Rose said.

I jumped I hadn't heard her come in the room. Edward looked up at Rose with narrowed eyes.

"I believe Jasper should be the one to take her home," he said smoothly.

Rose gave him a smile that wasn't too friendly.

"Jasper and Alice are not home, and won't be tonight. I'll take Remi home," Rose said.

I stood stretching slightly and left the room, feeling the tension grow. I returned a few moments later with the bag I had packed. I went over the room twice, making sure my things were gone from the room and it seem like my presence was never there. Edward's face was in a frown, as I stood beside Rose.

"Got your things?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"Is Esme around, I'd like to say goodbye before I leave." I mumbled.

"She's in a meeting with Carlisle about what happened," Edward stated. "You're welcome to wait for them to finish,"

I shook my head.

"I don't want to intrude."

I smiled softly at Edward, but I didn't dare look him in the eye, I knew that helped him peek into my mind which was currently singing the alphabet in my mind. I climbed into the passenger seat of Rose's BMW and soon we were headed down the driveway and away from the Cullen house. I don't know why but it felt more like a goodbye rather than a _see you later._

* * *

 _How little I knew…this would only be a premonition to what happened in the future._


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Authors Note:** This is the _last_ chapter of **_Night Tide_** , the next in the series, **_Rip Tide_** will be coming out soon that will be following the events of **_New Moon_**. Follow Remi's story as she continues her adventures in Forks, Washington.

 **P.s.** Let me know what you think of **_Night Tide_** , I enjoy reading what you guys enjoyed or what you think I could improve on, or even what you think may happen. I enjoy reading all of this. Let me know what you think! It fuels my creativeness!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Come on Bella, it doesn't take forever to get down here," Alice called.

I was currently sitting in sweatpants and a tank top in Bella's small home. Mom was out working and I was sitting on Bella's couch. Alice had helped Bella into her prom gown and her converse on the foot that _wasn't_ broken. From what I was told, Bella was tricked into meeting James at Bella's old ballet studio. There he proceeded to torture her and hurt her on camera. Even so far as to biting her. Luckily Edward and family were there to stop him, ripping James to pieces and burning him. Edward managed to suck the venom out to prevent Bella from changing but the damage had been done. Bella's leg was broken along with bruising and several blood transfusions. She as transported back to Forks after she was discharged from the hospital in Phoenix. Charlie seemed rather rattled by everything, and he didn't like Edward anymore.

Bella finally hobbled down the stairs, Alice had wrestled her in a royal blue dress. Her hair was delicately pinned to the top of her head, and her makeup done expertly. She had a white cashmere colored shawl over her shoulders to stave off the cold. She looked stunning aside from the large boot that occupied her right leg. She looked gorgeous. Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"You look absolutely perfect!" She gushed.

Bella blushed and she looked very awkward. A flash later and Bella and I temporarily blinded, I noticed that Charlie had taken a picture.

"Renee wanted pictures," he said slightly embarrassed.

Bella glared at him slightly. A knock on the door signaled Edward was here. Charlie's gruffness went away and was replaced with a look of annoyance. Alice skipped up to Bella and kissed her cheek before heading out the door. She was likely heading back to the house to get ready herself. Charlie had let Edward in and his face when he saw Bella was breath-taking. He looked dazzling in a tuxedo, his eyes darkened slightly too golden honey when he saw Bella and the smile had never left her face.

"You about ready?" he asked.

Bella nodded then looked exasperated.

"Hang on let me get my bag."

Without waiting for an answer she hobbled back up the stairs, Charlie had left the hall to go into the guest room. A few moments later the TV was turned on to the game. I sat on the couch kind of awkwardly in the couch with Edward standing nearby. He looked at me with a note of surprise.

"You're not going?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I wasn't invited." I said quietly.

"Jasper didn't…"

I shook my head. Not letting him finish his sentence.

"He's going with Alice,"

Before Edward could respond Bella had hobbled back down to the living room.  
"Now, I'm ready," she said in the best enthusiastic voice she could muster.

I felt bad because she was terrified of the whole thing. She was about as coordinated as I was. And that wasn't very much. Charlie croaked out a 'have fun' as the closed the living room door. I waited until I heard the Volvo pull away. I then got up myself and went to the guest room knocking to let Charlie know I was there.

"You're not going?" He asked.

"I wasn't invited, besides too much homework I need to finish before the weeks end." I said shrugging.

He didn't look convinced.

"I'm going to head home," I commented.

Charlie moved to stand, I waved him down.

"Don't worry about it Charlie, I'll be fine walking down the street, I'm right next door," I argued.

He looked concerned.

"But it's dark out." He argued.

I looked out the window, it _was_ getting dark. But I shook my head.

"I'll be alright, I'm not afraid of the dark. Besides, I have pepper spray in my bag."

That seemed to appease him, and it wasn't a lie. I _did_ have a bottle in my bag. It was new and I never needed to use it. I had bought it shortly after the incident with Bella in Port Angeles. I grabbed my back and said goodbye to Charlie before pulling the hood up on my jacket before starting the trek down the road to my house. It was cold and it was quiet. There was no traffic on the road, something I was thankful for. For some reason traffic on the road made the walk a lot creepier. It was true however, I wasn't afraid of the dark. There were a lot of things that went bump in the night. But there was only a _few_ things I was terrified of. But none that were here.

Soon the school year would be over…something inside me alerted me to something was coming. Something big. Part of me was jittery, I didn't like the way it made me feel. It made me anxious and dread the coming days. As I unlocked my front door and went inside, the feeling increase.

* * *

 _I'd learn to always trust your gut. This, was a premonition of what was to come…_


End file.
